Naruto : King Konoha Gakuen
by Dark Rasengan
Summary: Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen,
1. Chapter 1

.  
Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance & hurt\comfort

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen,

* * *

Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah Khusus Pria Para Berandalan sekolah Di tempat itu di kuasai oleh Uchiha Sasuke,

Uchiha Sasuke?

Uchiha Sasuke Murid kelas 2 SMA penguasa Konoha Gakuen Walaupun Penguasa tapi masih mempunyai musuh di sekolah yang sama Yaitu Konoha Gakuen

Contoh

Kelas 2B Pemimpin Rock Lee Dan Maito Gui kakak Bersaudara Di Kenal dengan Sih ganas, Walaupun Sering Kalah Dalam Pertarungan Antara kelas Rock Lee Dan Maito Guy tidak pernah mundur dari pertarungan karena itu Mereka banyak pengikut

Kelas 2F Pemimpin Hatake Kakashi  
Jarang bertarung, Walaupun jarang bertarung Kalian jangan Pernah meremehkan nya dia adalah salah satu Orang Hebat yang ikut dalam perperangan Sekolah antara Kumo Gakuen Vs Konoha Gakuen Karena itu dia Banyak pengikut dan Tidak ada yang berani macam macam dengan nya,

Kelas 1A Pemimpin Sai  
Di kenal karena kelicikan nya, menyerang Musuh Saat musuh Lelah karena telah bertarung dengan musuh lain, karena itu dia di sebut sih licik sai

Kelas 2C Pemimpin Shikamaru  
Di kenal dengan Pemalas  
Saat pertarungan Kelas 2C Selalu mundur sebelum Bertarung Hanya 1 Kata yang akan di ucapkan nya (Merepotkan) Karena kemalasan nya dia Sedikit pengikut

Kelas 1E Pemimpin Inuzuka Kiba  
Selalu bertarung dengan semangat tanpa memikirkan resiko

Kembali ke Uchiha Sasuke  
Dia yang di sebut penguasai Konoha Gakuen karena tidak pernah kalah dalam pertarungan, dan di sebut sebagai yang terkuat di Konoha Gakuen

angota Uchiha yang tak lain adalah

Hyuuga Neji, Pemimpin kelas 3E Mempunyai Banyak pengikut, Sahabat Sasuke

Akamichi Chouji Pemimpin kelas 3B Sahabat Shikamaru karena suatu hal Mereka bermusuhan,

Aburame Shino Pemimpin Kelas 1B Pendiam Jarang berbicara Di sebut Tangan kanan Uchiha Sasuke

Orochimaru Pemimpin kelas 3D di Sebut Sebagai Otak di balik Perperangan

Kabuto pemimpin kelas 2D Tangan kanan Orochimaru

Inggris

Terlihat di ruangan yang Sangat luas di dalam ruangan terdapat dua pria sama sama berambut pirang

"Apa kau Berjanji" Tanya Pemuda Berambut pirang Mencuat ke atas kepada Pria Paru baya berambut pirang sedikit lebih panjang dari pemuda yang di depan nya

"Apa kau kira aku jauh jauh kemari hanya untuk bercanda dengan mu" Ucap pria paru baya itu,

"Yoshhh Aku Terima," Ucap pemuda itu Bersemangat yang kita kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Minato

Apa yang Mereka bicarakan akan saya katakan

Flashback

Di pagi yang indah di Inggris tiba tiba kedatangan seseorang atau lebih tepat nya kedatangan Namikaze minato

"Kaa-San dimana Naruto" Tanya nya kepada Wanita Berambut pirang dengan Dada Yang errr Besar

"Minato-kun, Lama kau tidak Datang, Naruto Masih Tidur" Balas Wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Tsunade Senju

"Tsuna-Chan Siapa yang datang" Teriak pria di dalam rumah yang luas itu

"Minato-kun Jiraiya-kun" Teriak balik Tsunade

"ayo masuk Minato-kun" ucap Tsunade Sambil mempersilahkan Anak sebatang wayang nya masuk

"Tidak perlu Repot Repot Kaa-san" Balas minato Sambil Masuk

"Wah Anakku Kau datang menjenguk Tou-san mu ini ya?" Tanya Pria tua Berambut putih panjang

"Bukan Tou-san" Balas Minato

"Terus Kenapa kau Ada disini jika kau tidak kangen dengan Tou-san Tampan mu ini Minato?" Ucap Jiraiya dengan Lebay nya

'Tampan Dari Hongkong'Batin Minato

"Dasar kau Tua Bangka, Langsung ke inti nya Saja Kenapa kau ingin Bertemu Dengan Naruto" Ucap Tsunade Dengan Mode serius

"Aku Ingin Dia Mengantikan ku Meminpin Yakuza Hariken " Ucap minato

Yakuza Hariken Adalah Yakuza Terhebat Selain Yakuza Hi no uzu Dan Yakuza Uzu uddo

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau naruto menjadi seperti dirimu, kau tau sendiri kan naruto itu tidak tau apa apa tentang Yakuza" ucap Tsunade dan di beri anggukan oleh Jiraiya

"Kaa-san Tou-san Tenang lah, aku mempunyai Cara membuat dia menjadi Yakuza terhebat seperti aku" Ucap minato menenangkan orang tua nya

"Ada apa Sih Berisik sekali" Ucap Pemuda yang sedang di Bicarakan

Minato Jiraiya dan Tsunade Melihat ke arah pemuda yang berbicara tadi

Mata Biru Bertemu Biru

Pemuda yang kita ketaui Naruto Membeku melihat Pria yang paling ingin di temui nya selama 4 tahun ini, Pria yang membuat dia bercita cita menjadi pria itu,

Jiraiya yang merasa menganggu Women ayah dan anak mulai menarik Tsunade pergi agar tidak menganggu Mereka

Setelah jiraiya dan Tsunade Pergi Naruto Dan minato Masih diam tidak Ada yang mau Memulai Pembicaraan.

minato mulai jengah dan berfikir memulai pembicaraan

"Hy Nar-" Ucapan nya tidak ia lanjutkan karena melhiat Naruto berlari ke arah nya berfikir naruto akan memeluk nya karena mereka lama tidak bertemua minato merentangkan kedua tangan nya bagaikan mau memeluk minato

"Buakkkk" Minato terpental Ketika terkena Tinjuan Naruto

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan" Ucap Minato Dengan suara tinggi Sambil berdiri

"Sebenarnya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu, kenapa kau ada di sini, dan kenapa kau tinggalkan aku" Teriak Naruto kepada Minato

Minato menghelah Nafas dia tau ini akan terjadi karena itu dia mulai mencari kata kata yang bagus untuk membuat anaknya tidak marah

"kau tau kan pekerjaan Tou-san," Ucap minato dengan pelan tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh naruto

"Sebelum aku memberi tahumu, Sebaiknya kita duduk, tidak enak jika berbicara sambil berdiri" Ucap Minato Sambil duduk di Sofa dan di ikuti naruto duduk di Sofa depan minato

"aku adalah pemimpin Yakuza Hariken, Yang Pasti aku mempunyai Banyak musuh Yakuza, Karena itu aku membawamu kepada nenek dan Kakek mu, Jika Waktu itu kau ikut denganku Mungkin kau akan di Culik atau di bunuh musuhku" Ucap minato Sambil Menunduk sedih

Naruto diam entah mau bicara apa

"Maaf kan Tou-san mu Naruto" Ucap Minato Lagi

Naruto masih diam  
"Ya aku maafkan Tou-san, dan yang kau lakukan adalah untuk melindungi ku, aku mengerti" Ucap Naruto Sambil tersenyum

"Jadi kau tidak mungkin kan Datang kesini hanya untuk meminta maafkan"Tanya naruto sambil menatap Minato tajam

Yang di tatap hanya tertawa pelan membuat Naruto Bingung

"aku mempunyai Satu hadiah untukmu" Ucap Minato Tersenyum

"Hadiah?" Tanya Naruto

"Hadiahnya adalah kau akan mengantikanku menjadi pemimpin Yakuza Hariken" Ucap Minato Tanpa beban

"Hiiiiieeeeeeee" Pekik Naruto tidak percaya  
"Apa Tou-san bercanda" Tanya Naruto Shock

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda, Tapi Ada Syarat nya" Ucap Minato

"Apa syarat nya,?" Tanya Naruto Semangat

"Kau harus Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen" Ucap Minato

FlashBack End

"Apa kau Berjanji" Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau kira aku jauh jauh kemari hanya untuk bercanda dengan mu" Ucap Minato Serius

"Yoshhh Aku Terima," Ucap Naruto Semangat

"Ingat Naruto, Menguasai Konoha Gakuen tidak lah mudah, Kau harus Bertarung dan terus Bertarung" Ucap Minato

"Aku Mengerti," Ucap Naruto Semangat

"Baik, Siapkan Barang mu kita akan kembali ke jepang, Kaa-san mu Kangen dengan mu" Ucap Minato

"Yoshhhh"

Bandara Hanade

"Sudah Lama Aku tidak Pulang" Teriak Pemuda Berambut Kuning Mencuat ke atas Dengan Celana Hitam Panjang Polos dan Baju Di tutupi Jaket Berwarna Coklat Kehitaman

Dan di belakang pemuda itu terlihat Pria paru baya sedang berbicara dengan asisten nya

"Iruka kau Daftarkan naruto sebagai Murid Baru di Konoha Gakuen" Ucap Pria Paru baya itu kepada Asisten nya

"Baik Minato-sama" Balas Asisten nya yang tak lain ada Umino Iruka

"Tou-san aku ingin jalan-Jalan" Ucap Pemuda yang tadi berteriak,,Naruto

"aku juga ada urusan, Iruka antarkan Naruto Jalan-Jalan" Ucap Minato

"Baik Minato-sama" Balas Iruka

"Ayo Oji-san" Teriak Naruto kepada Iruka

Naruto Sekarang Sudah keluar dari Bandara Hanade

"Naruto-kun Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Iruka Di belakang naruto

"Aku ingin Jalan-Jalan Oji-san" Teriak Naruto

"Sebaiknya Kita Memakai Mobil Saja Naruto-kun" Ucap Iruka

"Umm Baiklah" Ucap Naruto

Iruka Masuk Mobil berwarna Silver dan di ikuti oleh Naruto,  
"Jalan Enma" Ucap Iruka dan Mobil yang di tumpangi oleh Iruka dan Naruto Seketika jalan Meninggalkan keramaian di Bandara Hanade

"Kita mau kemana Iruka-sama" Ucap Supir yang di panggil Enma oleh iruka

"Jalan-jalan" Ucap Iruka dan di beri anggukan Mengerti dari Enma

Tepat Mobil Yang di tumpangi oleh Naruto melewati Gang sempit, terlihat di gang sempit itu 2 pria dan 1 Wanita melawan sekitar 20 pria (Minus Wanita itu yang melihat mereka dengan pandangan takut)

"Berhenti Enma-San" Ucap Naruto dan Enma menghentikan mobil nya, Naruto turun dari Mobil silver itu dan berjalan ke arah gang sempit itu untuk menolong mereka, Iruka dan Enma mengikuti naruto dari belakang terlihat di dalam gang 2 pria yang terluka dengan wajah yang errr hancur dan darah di mana mana tapi mereka masih berdiri dan masih bertarung dengan mereka,

naruto melihat kursi yang tidak bisa di pakai lagi di samping nya, mengambilnya kursi yang tidak bisa di pakai itu dan berjalan santai ke arah mereka

setelah dekat dengan mereka naruto memukul mereka mengunakan kursi yang malang itu hingga patah, mereka semua melihat ke arah naruto,

"Hei siapa kau berani sekali menganggu kami" Teriak orang berbadan besar pemimpin mereka

"aku adalah malaikat kematian kalian" ucap naruto santai

"Habisi dia" teriak pria berbadan besar itu

sekitar 20pria berlari ke arah naruto, pria yang paling depan mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah wajah naruto, naruto menghindari serangan itu dengan mundur ke belakang dan memukul balik ke arah pria malang itu sehingga membuat pria itu terjatuh mereka semua menyerang naruto bersamaan sehingga membuat naruto kewalahan

"Buakkk" Suara pria yang menerima tendangan naruto sehingga membuat nya terlempar

"Iruka-Sama apa Yang Harus kita lakukan" Ucap Enma yang ingin membantu naruto

"kita tidak perlu melakukan apa pun, Tuan Muda naruto akan mampu mengatasi nya" Ucap Iruka sambil melihat naruto menghajar mereka

"Hosh, Kalian, Hosh, Lemah" Ucap Naruto yang telah menghabisi mereka, naruto mendapatkan luka di sekitar wajah nya, mulut yang mengeluarkan darah dan di sekitar kepala yang terluka akibat terkena tinjuan,  
terlihat di bawah kaki naruto terbaring semua pria yang melawan naruto

"Kalian Hosh Tidak Hosh Apa apa" Ucap naruto sambil menghampiri kedua pria dan 1wanita yang telah di selamatkan oleh nya

"Kami tidak apa apa, Terima kasih karena telah menolong kami" Ucap pria pertama berambut merah panjang nenutupi satu mata nya,

"Heh ini menyenangkan," Ucap Naruto

"Perkenalkan Nama ku Uzumaki Yahiko dan Dia Sahabat ku Pain Tendo, dan dia adalah Konan" Ucap pria berambut merah panjang yang di panggil yahiko

"Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Naruto yang di sertai Senyuman

"Naruto kau dari sekolah Mana?" Tanya Pain

"aku dari Konoha Gakuen" Ucap naruto

"Heh dari Konoha? Aku tidak percaya Konoha Gakuen menpunyai orang yang hebat bertarung seperti mu," Ucap Pain

"Aku Murid pindahan, Karena tujuanku adalah menguasai Sekolah itu"Ucap naruto

"Semoga berhasil Naruto, dan kami dari Ame Gakuen, jika kau terkena masalah cari lah kami di ame," Ucap Yahiko

"Baiklah" Balas naruto dan yahiko Pain dan konan pergi meninggalkan naruto

setelah kepergian Yahiko,Pein,Dan Konan, Naruto menghampiri iruka

"Kau hebat Naruto-kun" Ucap Iruka sambil memapah Naruto di punggung nya

"Ayo pulang Oji-san" Ucap Naruto lalu menutup mata nya(Pingsan bukan Mati)

Sesampai nya di rumah Naruto di omel habis habisan oleh oleh Kaa-san nya walaupun Naruto pulang dengan luka luka di wajah nya

"Baru pulang dari inggris sudah cari masalah di luar, kau mau jadi apa nanti naruto" Tanya Namikaze Kushina kepada Naruto

"Sudahlah Kushina-Chan Naruto kan baru pulang dari Inggris" Ucap minato menenangkan Istri nya

sementara Naruto sudah pergi ke kamar baru nya untuk mengistirahatkan badan nya yang lelah

di bawad terdengar teriakan Kushina

"NARUTO" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Kaa-sannya, 'Sudah 4 Tahun ya aku meninggalkan Jepang' Batin Naruto  
tiba tiba wajah tersenyum naruto berubah menjadi wajah penuh benci,

selama 4 tahun naruto mencoba untuk menghilangkan ingatan yang membuat diri nya Sakit hati, dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian yang membuat diri nya Sakit,

Flashback

4 Tahun lalu  
19:21

malam yang indah di kota jepang, terlihat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, dari orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat seorang seorang pemuda sedang berjalan dalam keramaian, pemuda berambut pirang ini dia terlihat err terluka, akibat pertarungan nya dengan anak Smp hanimori, Wajah yang terluka dan baju yang penuh darah nya,

dia terlihat berjalan di keramaian rambut pirang di biarkan Naik ke atas, pemuda ini tidak tau mau pergi kemana, hanya Isting nya yang menunjukan arah jalan nya,

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun Hentikan" teriak seorang gadis, dengan suara nya Pemuda berambut pirang ini sangat kenal dengan suara gadis ini, Pemuda yang kita kenal dengan naruto Mulai mencari asal suara itu, setelah mencari agak lama Naruto dapat melihat 2 Manusia berbeda Gender sedang berpelukan di bawah sinar rembulan, Sih pria memakai baju hitam dan celana hitam dengan Rambut yang menyerupai Pantat ayam, sementara sih wanita memakai baju lavender dan celana berwarna lavender dengan sekitar Bunga di Baju wanita itu Dan Rambut berwarna Indigo di biarkan terlurai ke bawah, terlihat mereka sangat Romantis di depan sang rembulan

Naruto melihat kedua Manusia itu Mengeram Marah,

"SASUKE" Teriak Pemuda itu lalu berlari ke arah kedua manusia berbeda gender itu

Yang di panggil melihat ke belakang dan terbelalak melihat Sahabatnya berlari ke arah nya, tidak berbeda dengan sih gadis dia juga terbelalak melihat kekasih nya,

"Buakkkk" Naruto meninju muka sasuke sehingga membuat pria dengan model rambut pantat ayam itu terjatuh, Naruto langsung saja menindih sasuke sambil meninju muka Sasuke, Sasuke tidak membalas pukulan Naruto karena dia tau dialah yang salah karena telah menghianati Sahabat nya, Sementara wanita Berambut Indigo itu mencoba menghentikan Naruto dengan Memegang Tangan pemuda itu,

Naruto berhenti menghajar Sasuke karena Tangan Lembut memegang Tangan nya untuk berhenti, Melihat ke belakang, terlihat kekasih nya menatap nya dengan Mata yang penuh Air mata,  
"Maaf" Ucap Gadis itu

Naruto mendorong wanita itu sehingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh, Naruto mulai melanjutkan memukul Wajah Sasuke yang penuh darah nya, Wanita itu tidak tega melihat Pacar ke2 nya di pukuli terus oleh Pacar pertama nya. Wanita itu mengambil Kayu besar di sebelah nya lalu Wanita Itu mengambil kayu besar itu lalu berlari ke arah Naruto

"Prangg"

"Tes,,,Tes,,,Tes,," suara tetesan air berwarna merah

"Na...Naruto" Ucap Sasuke Shock

"Naruto-Kun" Ucap wanita itu, Kayu yang di pegang Wanita itu Patah, wanita itu menjatuhkan Kayu yang di pegang nya, Kedua Tangan nya di naikan ke mulut nya untuk menutup mulut nya Shock

Terlihat Naruto yang menindih Sasuke dengan kepala yang penuh darah akibat benturan kayu, Naruto mulai Berdiri membelakangi Wanita itu, Naruto membalikan badan nya sambil melihat Wanita yang telah membuat Kepala nya seperti ini, wanita yang telah membuat hati nya bergetar, Naruto berjalan melewati wanita itu,

Naruto terus berjalan dan meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Hisk...Hisk...Naruto-kun" Ucap Gadis indigo itu Hyuuga Hinata

FlashBack End

Karena kejadian itu Naruto pergi pindah ke inggris untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan melupakan Wanita yang pernah di cintai nya.

TBC

* * *

**Saya mendapatkan ide tentang fict ini saat saya menonton Film Crows Zero, pasti Reader dan senpai Marah Saat melihat saya membuat fict baru, tenang saja senpai, Saya Akan mempublish fict Naruto : The Devil White Fox Sesuai Jabwal,**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Koromaru Uciha

Jadwal Publish Naruto : the devil White Fox  
Kpan ya

Trusin aja fict yang naruto : the devil white fox

Ganbatte Dark Rasengan : gak tau, kalo fict udah siap saya langsung publish

Dark NamikazeUzumaki

oy tolong ya, pair nya gak usah dg hinata dong!. Buat hinata menderita karena sudah buat naruto menderita, untuk pair siapa aja boleg asal jg hinata, please y! Tolong! : sory banget dark-san pairing gak bisa di ubah,

Setsuna f seiei-Kun

Walaupun Terinspirasi Dari CZ tapi jalan ceritanya mirip Dengan My Teacher My Hero  
Dimana Si tokoh utama Harus Menguasai Sekolah dimana ia belajar Untuk mendapatkan Kursi pemimpin Di Yakuza ... RN: si tokoh utama Hanya Bisa bertarung dengan Menggunakan Bokken..  
Konyoll:My Teacher My Hero? saya tidak pernah dengar tuh setsuna-san

dikdik717

bagus nih kayak nya.  
Oh ya, hurt nya tambahin lg suka naruhina tapi narutonya dibikin menderita: itu pasti senpai,

mangetsuNaru

Pas baca summary udah nebak nih fict inspirasi dari film itu  
keren senpai, jadiin naruto kaya genji !  
Mungkin maksudnya uzumaki nagato, bukan yahiko...ato sengaja.? hehe saya memang sengaja, kerna nama itu gampang di ingat

Pertama2 gw suka lihat fict ini karna ada baku hantamnya dan geng2 gitulah, tapi pas di akhir, ane jadi down,,,, lihat aja romance dengan orang ketiga,,,, oya klw bisa sih romancenya dibuat 30% persen terus adegan jantannya alis baku hantam nya 70: okkk

Naminamifrid

Apa ibu Naruto, juga seorang ketua Yakuza?: bukan ibu naruto adalh ibu rumah tangga

.39566

Saya tak marah kalo anda buat fic lagi, kok pairnya naruhina? beritahu alasannya? kesannya gimana gitu kalo hinata berhianat ke naruto, agak berbeda gitu, apa hinata akan menjadi pacar naruto lagi nanti? dan ditunggu fic Naruto : Devil White Fox dan senjata baru nya di fic itu hihihi: saya ambil hinata karena saya NHL, soal hinata akan balik ke naruto lagi itu rahasia saya senpai, hehe tunggu saja kelanjutan nya,

YonaNobunaga

Aku tidak marah dgn fic baru nya.  
Tp aku marah dgn kedua orang yg menghianati naruto.  
Aku harap author-san mmbuat naru bls dendam kpda sasuke dan hinata.: Itu pasti,

selamet. .9

yo thor kok ceritanya hinata berhianat,pairnya naruhina sih? klo yang berhianat itu bukan hinata pasti lebih bagus. mending yang berhianat itu sakura atau lainnya saja bila pairnya naruhina... : hehe sudah ada ide tentang ini jadi saya buat hinata berhianat saja hehe

rikudou uzumakic

kenapa pairnya naruhina ? Kan sudah jelas hinata dengan sasuke.,  
kalo boleh tahu alasan pairnya apa ya ?: Saya tidak punyan alasan, dan soal pairing saya NHL

* * *

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto menghilang selama 4 tahun lalu kembali dengan impian menguasai sekolah para berandalan.

pagi yang indah di kota tokyo terlihat banyak orang lalu lalang di jalan, terlihat seorang pemuda berdiri di depan gerbang dengan Tulisan Konoha Gakuen, lalu pemuda itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gerbang Konoha Gakuen itu, terlihat sangat sepi di dalam konoha gakuen, dinding dinding berwarna warni karena ulah anak anak liar di sekolah itu, pemuda itu masuk ke dalam gedung konoha gakuen, terlihat di dalam gedung konoha gakuen yang sangat luas banyak orang berlalu lalang di dalam gedung itu semua nya memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam panjang ada juga yang memakai baju dengan kancing di buka ada juga yang memakai rantai gantungan di kaki kanan dan kiri, pemuda itu berjalan masuk,

pemuda itu berambut kuning jambrik memakai baju hitam dengan lapisan baju seperti jaket hitam berkancing sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang di tutupi baju, celana hitam dengan gantungan rantai di celana bagian kiri, pemuda itu tokoh utama kita Naruto

naruto berjalan melewati banyak siswa siswa lain, melihat ada 2 orang yang sedang berbicara naruto pergi mendekati mereka

"Hei kalian" Ucap naruto begitu mendekati mereka

"siapa kau berani memanggil kami" ucap orang yang memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam dengan rambut gondrong,

"Ya siapa kau apa kau ingin kami hajar" ucap orang yang di sebelah orang itu memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam dengan rambut botak,

"aku ingin bertanya" Ucap naruto Sabar,

"cih tidak ada yang boleh menganggu kami berbicara" ucap orang yang berambut gondrong mendekati naruto dan mengarahkan tinjunya ke wajah naruto

Naruto menghindari tinju itu dengan mengelak ke samping dan meninju kebawah ke arah perut pria berambut gondrong itu,

"Buakk" orang yang terkena tinju naruto mundur beberapa langkah dan jatuh berlutut sambil memegang perut nya yang terkena tinju naruto

pria yang berambut botak tidak terima ketika temannya di kalahkan dengan mudah mengambil kayu di samping nya dan berlari ke arah naruto, sebelum sampai ke arah naruto orang itu sudah terpental ketika terkena tendangan Naruto,

naruto berjalan ke arah pria yang berlutut itu pria berambut gondrong itu melihat ke arah naruto sambil berlutut dan memegang perut nya,

"Buakk" orang itu terpental dan pingsan ketika naruto menendang wajah nya pria berambut botak mencoba berdiri tapi dia harus terbaring ke tanah lagi kerena mendapatkan tinju naruto di wajahnya, naruto mendekati pria botak yang sedang terbaring itu dan duduk di dada nya,

"katakan siapa siapa saja penguasa kelas" Ucap naruto dengan Datar,

"baik akan ku katakan" balas pria botak itu dengan darah di mulutnya dan lebam di wajah nya

naruto berdiri dan menarik baju pria botak itu agar berdiri, Naruto menariknya ke tempat yang sepi

"katakan" ucap Naruto ketika telah sampai di tempat yang sepi

"Baik akan aku katakan"

"Kelas 2B Pemimpin Rock Lee Dan Maito Gui kakak Bersaudara Di Kenal dengan Sih ganas, Walaupun Sering Kalah Dalam Pertarungan Antara kelas Rock Lee Dan Maito Guy tidak pernah mundur dari pertarungan karena itu Mereka banyak pengikut yang Setia  
Kelas 2F Pemimpin Hatake Kakashi  
Aku tidak terlalu tau tentang orang ini, yang kudengar dia adalah salah satu orang hebat yang mengikuti pertarungan antara Kumo gakuen Vs Konoha Gakuen

Kelas 1A Pemimpin Sai  
dari yang ku dengar dia sangar Licik, menyerang musuh saat musuh lelah akibat bertarung

Kelas 2C Pemimpin Shikamaru Nara  
aku tidak pernah mendengar dia bertarung, kami mengangap dia pengecut karena selalu lari saat pertarungan

Kelas 1E Pemimpin Inuzuka Kiba  
yang ku dengar dia selalu menantang Semua pemimpin kelas,

Kelas3F Pemimpin Hyuuga Neji

Kelas 3B Pemimpin Akamichi Chouji

Kelas 1B Pemimpin Aburame Shino

Kelas 3D Pemimpin Orochimaru

Kelas 2D Pemimpin Kabuto

Kelas 1D Pemimpin Yamato  
yang ku dengar dia pengemar Hatake Kakashi dia selalu ingin menjadi pengikut Hatake Kakashi tapi selalu di tolak oleh Kakashi  
Kelas 3C Pemimpin Mizuki" Ucap pria botak itu panjang Lebar

"Jadi siapa Penguasa Konoha Gakuen" Tanya Naruto

"Uchiha Sakuke, pengikut uchiha Sasuke adalah, Hyuuga Neji, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, Orochimaru, Kabuto" Ucap Pria Botak itu, Naruto yang mendengar Nama Mantan Sahabat nya Mengepalkan tangan nya sehingga membuat tangan nya memutih,

"Antarkan aku ke kelas 2C" Ucap Naruto sambil berdiri  
"Tapi-" "Buakk" orang itu tidak melanjutkan perkataan nya karena dia sudah terkena tendangan Naruto membuat diri nya terpental dan Pingsan

"Cih Lemah" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan pria botak yang pingsan itu,

Kini Naruto sudah berada di depan Kelas 2C dengan Bantuan (Di Paksa) murid yang di temuinya,

"Buakk" Suara pintu di didobrak lalu masuk seorang pria berpakaian hitam berambut kuning jambrik semua yang berada di dalam kelas melihat pelaku yang tak lain adalah Naruto, Terlihat di dalam kelas itu sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa tidak sampai 10 siswa yang berada di dalam kelas itu,

"Siapa Penguasa Kelas 2C" Ucap Naruto Sedikit keras,, Semua diam, lalu salah satu siswa berjalan mendekati salah satu siswa yang tertidur siswa itu berambut seperti Nanas dan memakai baju putih dan celana hitam baju konoha gakuen nya di jadikan bantal oleh orang itu,

"Shika-San ada yang Menantang Anda" Ucap siswa yang berjalan mendekati kepala Nanas itu,

"Egh, Sudah kubilang aku malas bertarung," Balas siswa yang tertidur itu yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru Nara

"Kau sudah Dengar, Jadi pergilah" Ucap siswa berbadan besar kepada Naruto, Naruto Hanya tersenyum Sadis lalu berjalan ke arah Shikamaru, para anak buah shikamaru hanya diam tidak berniat untuk menghalangi Naruto,

setelah dekat dengan Shikamaru Naruto memegang kepala Shikamaru dan mengangkatnya sehingga membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari tidur nya, Shikamaru Membulatkan Matanya terkejut Melihat Naruto, Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum Sadis,

"Buakk" Bunyi ketika kepala Shikamaru bertemu Meja tempat Shikamaru untuk tidur tenangnya, Para anak buah Shikamaru yang melihat kejadian itu tidak terima berniat menyerang Naruto jika sebuah suara tidak menghentikan Mereka, "Berhenti, Dia Urusanku" Ucap Shikamaru Sambil mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat darah mengalir dari kepalanya, Shikamaru lalu mengambil Kursi lalu di lemparkan nya ke arah Naruto tapi Naruto dapat menghindar, Shikamaru mengarahkan tinju nya ke wajah Naruto

"Buakk" Naruto terkena tinju Shikamaru dan mundur beberapa Langkah, Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Shikamaru lalu meninju Wajah shikamaru Sehingga membuat nya mundur ke belakang, Shikamaru memegang Bahu Naruto lalu meninju perut Naruto bertubi tubi,  
"Buakk" Naruto Mundur beberapa Langkah sambil berlutut memegang perut nya, Naruto Berdiri Dan Tertawa alah Shikopat sehingga memperlihatkan Giginya yang ternodai Darah, Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan mereka langsung Baku Hantam

"wah ini jarang terjadi, kalian ingin bertaruh siapa yang menang" tanya anak buah Shikamaru kepada teman temannya,

"bisa di bilang ini sangat mustahir, Shika-san tidak pernah ingin bertarung dan sekarang dia sedang bertarung" Ucap anak buah Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Shikamaru,

Terlihat Naruto yang banyak luka lebam di wajah nya dan mulut yang pecah darah dan bajunya yang ternodai darah dan di depan Naruto Shikamaru tidak berbeda Dari Naruto, Terlihat Di wajah nya yang banyak lebam dan ada darah akibat perbuatan Naruto dan baju yang putih kini ternodai berwarna merah, tapi mereka sama sama tersenyum,

"Serangan Hosh... Terakhir" Ucap Naruto atau lebih tepat nya bertanya kepada Shikamaru

"Hosh... Seperti Dulu Hosh..." Balas Shikamaru, Lalu kedua nya berlari dan Menarik tangan mereka Kebelakang,

"Buakkkk" "Buakkk" Terlihat Naruto yang terkena Tinju Shikamaru di wajah Bagian Kiri nya dan Shikamaru juga terkena Tinju Naruto Di bagian Wajah Kiri nya, Mereka tidak bergerak dengan Posisi Tinju bertemu Wajah, sementara anak buah Shikamaru melihat Dengan Jelas tanpa mengalihkan Pandangan nya ke arah Lain, Kejadian Selanjutnya membuat anak buah Shikamaru membulatkan Mata nya, Terlihat Shikamaru yang Tumbang jatuh ke Bawa, dan Naruto yang masih berdiri walaupun mau jatuh jika tidak memegang dinding, Naruto lalu pergi dengan tertatih tatih, anak buah shikamaru langsung saja menolong Shikamaru,

kini Naruto berada di atas gedung yang tak terpakai terlihat wajah nya yang penuh lebam dan mulut nya yang pecah baju yang ternodai Darah, 'Sudah lama aku pergi, tapi tempat ini tidak berbeda' Batin Naruto Di belakang Naruto terlihat seseorang berjalan ke arah Naruto, Naruto tidak melihat ke belakang karena dia tau siapa yang datang itu,  
"untuk apa kau kembali" Ucap suara malas di belakang Naruto, lalu orang itu duduk di samping Naruto lalu baring melihat awan biru,  
Naruto hanya diam tidak berniat membalas perkataan teman nya itu,  
"kau kemana saja Naruto" ucap pria berambut nanas itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit biru

Naruto hanya diam

pria berambut nanas yang kita kenal dengan Shikamaru hanya menghela Nafas

"Jadi kau kembali untuk apa Naruto, tidak mungkin kan kau kembali hanya ingin bertemu dengan temanmu ini" Ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat Naruto,

Shikamaru dapat mendengar helaan Nafas dari Naruto  
"kau tidak berubah Shikamaru" ucap Naruto ikut baring di samping shikamaru sambil melihat ke arah langit,

"aku kembali hanya ingin menguasai Konoha Gakuen" Ucap Naruto Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya sementara Shikamaru melihat Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut

"Kau serius" Tanya Shikamaru

"Apa wajahku terlihat tidak serius" Tanya Balik Naruto kepada Shikamaru,

Shikamaru melihat wajah Naruto yang melihat langit terlihat wajah damai di wajah Naruto, Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas terlihat Langit yang berwarna biru dan awan putih

Shikamaru menghela Nafas,

"Mulai Sekarang Kelasku Menjadi Kelasmu Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari langit, Sementara Naruto Melihat Shikamaru dengan tampang terkejut lalu tersenyum

"Terima Kasih Shikamaru" Ucap Naruto

1 Day Later

Terlihat beberapa Siswa berjalan cepat dan melewati banyak Siswa yang melihat ke arah Mereka, Salah Satu siswa yang berjalan cepat itu memakai baju hitam dengan lapisan baju seperti jaket hitam berkancing sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang di tutupi baju, celana hitam dengan gantungan rantai di celana bagian kiri, dan rambut nya yang berwarna kuning di biarkan Mencuat ke atas, dan di belakang siswa itu terdapat siswa memakai baju putih celana hitam dan Baju tanda Siswa Konoha Gakuen nya di bawa di tangan nya, dan terdapat 1 tindikan di masing masing telinga nya dan Rambut hitam nya di ikat di belakang menyerupai Nanas, dan di belakang mereka terlihat beberapa siswa mengikuti mereka dari belakang, Mereka Adalah Namikaze Naruto, Shikamaru Nara dan pengikut Shikamaru, banyak mata yang melihat ke arah mereka

di ruang lain terlihat banyak orang mengelilingi 6 orang, terlihat 4orang sedang bermain Kartu salah satu nya siswa tampan memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam dan rantai yang di gantungkan di bagian celana kiri Rambut nya seperti pantat ayam,,

ada yang berambut panjang wajah seperti wanita mata berwarna putih memakai Baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam dia terlihat Sangat Rapi sangat berbeda dengan semua yang berada di sana,

ada juga yang berambut panjang mata bagaikan mata ular dan satu tindikan di telinga kiri memakai baju hitam berkancing tapi tidak di kancingi sehingga memperlihatkan dada dan perut nya, dan memakai celana hitam

dan ada juga yang berambut gondrong di ikat di dahi, memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi sehingga menutupi wajah nya dan memakai kaca mata hitam, dan celana hitam,

terlihat 2 lagi yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri salah satu nya orang berambut putih panjang dan memakai kaca mata putih memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, dan membawa buku di tangan nya

dan 1 lagi yang berambut coklat badan gendut memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam sedang memakan keripik ketang,

Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Orochimaru, Aburame Shino, Yakushi Kabuto, Dan Akamichi Chouji,

"Aku Flush" Teriak Orochimaru sambil membuka kartu nya tapi niat nya membuka kartu nya di urungkan nya karena meja mereka untuk bermain kartu di tabrak seseorang sehingga meja nya jatuh dan kartu berhamburan,

"Flush Ku" Teriak Orochimaru Kecewa tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kartu yang telah berhamburan,

Hening

semua masih pada tempat nya, samapi sebuah suara mengyadarkan mereka

"Kau tak akan ku ampuni" Teriak Orochimaru sambil menarik kerah Pelaku yang tak sengaja menabrak meja itu,

"Am..Ampuni A...Aku" Ucap orang itu tergagap karena Takut,

"Sudahlah Orochimaru" Ucap suara dingin yang tak lain adalah Suara Uchiha Sasuke

"Apa maksud mu Sudah Hah Pantat Ayam aku tadi sudah mendapatkan Flush dan sebenarnya aku memenangkan Uang Tunai" Teriak Orochimaru Sedih,

"Aku yang akan mengantinya" Ucap suara tak kalah dingin dengan suara Sasuke,

"Kau Selamat" Ucap Orochimarudi depan wajah pelaku itu dan mendorongnya jatuh

"Jadi kenapa kau terburu buru ada berita apa" tanya Sasuke tetap pada posisi nya yaitu duduk

"A...ku Menda...apatkan Beri...ta Ten...tang-"  
"Ucap lah dengan suara lebih jelas dan jangan gagap atau kau akan ku jadikan Makanan Manda," Ucap Orochimaru kesal

Manda adalah Ular peliharaan Orochimaru

orang itu pucat ketika mendengar ucapan Orochimaru lalu orang itu mencoba menelan Air Liur di mulut nya agar berbicara lebih jelas,

"Glekk"

"Aku mendapatkan Berita tentang Shikamaru Nara, Dia mengikuti seseorang," Ucap orang itu jelas tapi masih terdengar suara takut di sana, Semua pandangan langsung saja melihat ke arah pembawa berita itu

"Siapa yang telah mengubah jalan pikiran Shikamaru pengecut itu sampai dia mengikuti orang" Ucap Orochimaru

'siapa yang telah mengubahmu Shikamaru' Batin Chouji

"Dia mengikuti siapa, Apa hatake Kakashi" Tanya Sasuke kepada pembawa berita itu

"Bukan, aku tidak pernah melihat orang ini, mungkin dia murid pindahan" ucap pemilik toko itu,

"apa kau tau ciri ciri nya" Tanya Shino yang dari tadi diam

"Dia Berambut Pirang-" "Trakk" ucapan pembawa berita itu di hentikan ketika melihat Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dari duduk nya,

"Ada apa sasuke" Tanya Chouji,Orochimaru,Dan Neji bersamaan

"Dimana Shikamaru" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan mereka Sasuke malah bertanya ke pembawa berita itu

"dia di lapangan" ucap pembawa berita itu, Sasuke langsung saja melesat pergi semua yang di sana hanya bingung lalu mereka semua mengejar Sasuke,

sasuke terus berlari tujuan nya adalah lapangan banyak siswa yang melihat sasuke heran, 'Apa Kau Kembali Naruto' Batin Sasuke,

Sampai lah Sasuke di lapangan dan terlihat lah Shikamaru dan seorang siswa berambut kuning Sasuke Membulatkan Matanya ketika Melihat Siswa berambut kuning itu,

Naruto Menyadari ada yang Melihat nya membalikan badan nya dan Melihat Seorang siswa berambut hitam seperti pantat ayam yang melihat nya, Naruto Mengepalkan Tangan nya, Shikamaru yang melihat Sasuke segera Berdiri dan mendekati Naruto,

Shikamaru sudah Tau tentang hubungan Naruto dan sasuke Dari dulu, karena inilah yang membuat dia dan chouji menjadi musuh

Terlihat di belakang sasuke banyak pengikut Sasuke sambil Melihat ke arah Naruto dan Shikamaru, anak buah Shikamaru juga berkumpul di belakang Shikamaru walaupun Sedikit,

Neji dan Chouji yang Melihat Naruto Membulatkan Mata nya,

Melihat Hawa tidak enak Shikamaru Mulai angkat Bicara

"Ada apa Kau ke Sini Sasuke" Tanya Shikamaru

"Naruto, Apa Kau Naruto" Ucap Sasuke Dengan Nada Bergetar

"Yo Nama ku Namikaze Naruto Pantat Ayam" Ucap Naruto

anak buah Sasuke Tidak Terima ketika pemimpin Mereka di bilang pantat ayam Mereka ingin Berlari ke arah Naruto dan menghajar nya jika tidak ada suara yang menghentikan mereka, "Berhenti" Ucap Sasuke,

"Naruto kau kemana Saja" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke Hanya memakai Tampang Jijik,  
"Cih, jangan Sok akrap dengan ku Uchiha" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan tampang jijik, Sasuke Membeku ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto,

"Plok" Bahu Naruto di tepuk, Naruto Melihat Shikamaru yang telah Menetup Bahu nya,  
"Tenanglah" Ucap Shikamaru, Naruto mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah Sasuke, Naruto Lalu terSenyum Sadis,  
"Aku tidak Sabar ingin berperang dengan mu Pantat ayam" Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum,  
"Naruto Hentikan Tingkah Bodohmu itu" Teriak Neji Semua Melihat ke arah Neji,  
"Hei Neji kau kenal Dengan nya, Beritahu aku siapa dia" Ucap Orochimaru dan di beri anggukan oleh Shino dan Kabuto

"APA KAU TAU RASA NYA DI HIANATI OLEH SAHABAT MU HYUUGA" Teriak Marah Naruto,

"Naruto" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mencengkram Bahu Naruto

Sasuke Yang mendengar Teriakan Naruto Hanya Menunduk,

Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Mereka Di ikuti Shikamaru dan pengikut Shikamaru Naruto melewati Sasuke dan yang Lain, Pengikut Sasuke Menghadang (Minus Neji dan Chouji)  
"Wah wah apa kalian ingin bertarung" Tanya Naruto melihat mereka menghadang nya,

"Beri Jalan" Ucap Suara Dingin di belakang Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan dingin itu hanya tersenyum, para pengikut sasuke langsung memberi jalan kepada Naruto dan pengikutnya,

"Sasuke ada yang harus kau jelaskan" Ucap Orochimaru, semua langsung memandang sasuke untuk mencari penjelasan,

sementara Naruto kini sedang berjalan dan di belakang nya terdapat shikamaru dan pengikut Shikamaru,

"Kau Bertarunglah Denganku" Ucap sebuah Suara di depan Naruto.

Tbc

* * *

uwah selesai juga, bagaimana senpai, dan kira kira siapa yang menantang naruto? jangan lupa reviews ya


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

RahAiu

lanjuuuutt... Hinata kapan muncul? Ano.. Aku juga NHL, senang banget dgn author-san yg NHL dan ga mau pair nya dtukar. Gak apa-apa deh Naruto nya benci dan dendam sm Hinata tp saia yakin Naruto pasti mencintai Hinata. Dan yg penting pair akhirnya tetap naruhina. Semangat author-san :):** Hinata sudah muncul kok di chapter ini, Anda NHL, wah senang saya ada yang baca cerita saya apalagi NHL**

Rika Shimon

Saya suka author-san yang teguh pendirian, jadi jangan diubah lagi ya, pairingnya? Tetap NaruHina dan aku yakin author-san pasti punya ide tersendiri untuk pairing NaruHina, jadi meskipun ada yang minta pairingnya diganti, jangan diganti ya? Tetap NaruHina, ok?: **haha, anda benar saya sudah punya ide tentang fict ini, sepp pairing tidak saya ganti**

YonaNobunaga

hmm.. Geregetan bacanya. Haha  
apa naruto dkk akan merekrut orang untuk d jadikan pengikutnya?  
kalau boleh usul pengikut naru sebaiknya bkan cuma dri konoha.  
soalnya kn sebagian besar orng d konoha pengikut sasuke.  
mungkin bsa d tambah yahiko/nagato dri ame gakuen.  
mei terumi/zabuza/haku dri kiri gakuen.  
dan killer bee dri kumo gakuen  
dan bikin naru berjasa untuk orng d luar konoha.  
cuma usul sih.. hehe

dan satu yg paling penting!  
jgn bikin naru lngsung bisa memaafkn smuanya begitu aja.  
bikin penghianat itu menderita dan menyesal (tawa nista)**: ano? mungkin anda tidak membaca lebih jelas senpai, ini bukan tentang genk atau apa, ini bertema tentang sekolah yang penuh pertarungan antara sekolah dan dalam sekolah, dan semua sekolah adalah musuh, seperti siswa konoha bertemu siswa kumo maka mereka akan bertarung, dan soal naru memaafkan sasuke dan hinata itu masih lama, hehehe**

Yo author-san jadi naru disinijadi genji di film CZ ya..?lanjut author-san; **begitu lah hehe**

Naminamifrid

Sama Shikamaru kok mau kalah? bagaimana mau ngelawan ketua dari kelas lain, apa Naruto menyimpan kekuatanya khusus untuk Sasuke?  
Lanjut:** saya membuat fict ini tidak seperti yang lain selalu naruto kuat, saya membuat naruto tidak terlalu kuat, naruto akan terus bertarung dan lama lama dia akan menjadi kuat, jika mau kuat pasti harus usaha, itulah yang ada di fikiran saya saat membuat fict ini**

munawirucyiha

kurasa pairing naruhina gax cocok deh.. Di lihat dari ch 1 bagai mana hinata menghianati naruto, sampe naruto pergi ke inggris 4 tahun dan di ch 2 di jelaskan naruto masih menyimpan dendam kepada sasuke. Jadi pairing naruhina saya rasa benar2 gax bagus, karena melihat perasaan naruto kecewa naruto kepada sasuhina jadi gax mungkin naruto gemaafin hinata begitu saja..:** tenang saja saya sudah fikirkan tentang ini, pairing tidak akan berubah tetap NaruHina**

The Uzumaki Dragneel

Good lanjutkan thor , o ternyata author NHL toch yang ajak bertarung kayaknya pengikut sasuke tapi kayaknya kabuto,orochimaru,choji antara ke tiga itu kayaknya jiahhh nanti ada Tobi anak baik tidak?: **Chapter ini akan terjawab yang mengajak naruto bertarung, Tobi ada mungkin masih lama muncul dia akan menjadi murid pindahan**

Dark Namikaze Ryuc

Dasar author, main rahasia rahasia segala, mungkin neji yang mengajak naruto bertarung. dan apakah hinata masih menjadi kekasih sasuke? atau telah putus setelah naruto tiba tiba menghilang,dan saat saya baca fic ini adrenalin saya seakan naik karna ada baku hantamnya hihi, ditunggu kelanjutannya dan moga update kilat:**hehe Chapter ini akan terjawap yang mengajak naruto bertarung, Hinata sudah putus sama sasuke semenjak Naruto menghilang, terus ikuti cerita saya ya senpai**

Gray Areader

Mungkin kabuto,Hinata munculnya kapan ?  
Apa masih tetap menjadi kekasih Sasuke?atau sudah putus setelah naruto menghilang.: **hinata muncul di chapter ini dan sasuke sama hinata sudah putus semenjak naruto menghilang**

Guest

Hinatanya Udah Di apa"in aja Tuh sama Sasukenya ?

Kalau udah Di Sentuh"Gtu sama Sasuke Aku Gk terima Pairnya NaruHina ... Kasian Narutonya ...  
Mohon Bales ya Review nya...:**Tenang saja hinata gak di apa apain kok, cuma di peluk saja, hehe**

**Yosha. Rated akan saya ubah menjadi M, Kekerasan nya mungkin akan ada lemon *tersenyum mesum* oke ikut cerita saya terus ya senpai jangan lupa reviews**

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen,

* * *

"Hei Kau Bertarunglah Denganku" Ucap Suara di depan Naruto Dan lain lain

Sementara Naruto Menaikan Alis nya melihat orang yang menantang nya,  
"Hei Shikamaru siapa dia" Tanya Naruto kepada Shikamaru di Samping nya,

"Dia Inuzuka Kiba selalu menantang pemimpin kelas" Ucap Shikamaru dengan Malas, mendengar ucapan Shikamaru Naruto tersenyum Sadis,  
"Dimana pengikutmu" Tanya Naruto kepada Siswa di depan nya, Siswa di depan Naruto memakai pakaian hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, dan Rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang naik ke atas dan ada tato segitiga di masing masing pipi nya,

kiba menjentikan tangan nya sehingga mengeluarkan suara,

muncul beberapa pengikut Kiba di belakang Kiba, Naruto Melihat ke belakangdan terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian hitam berkancing dan celana hitam menghampiri Naruto lalu berhenti setelah dekat dengan Naruto, Melihat Naruto Dll sudah terkepung Kiba tersenyum puas, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum Sadis, "Apa Boleh Buat" Ucap Naruto di sertai Senyuman Shikopat, Naruto Berlari ke arah Kiba di ikuti sentengah pengikut Shikamaru, sementara Shikamaru berlari ke belakang di ikuti setengah pasukan nya ke arah pengikut Kiba yang mengepung mereka, pengikut Kiba juga tak tinggal diam mereka berlari ke arah Naruto dll,

Perang Terjadi, sementara siswa yang dekat dengan kejadian itu menjauh dan melihat Dari jauh,

Kiba hanya diam melihat perang itu, sementara Naruto dan Dll sedang melawan pengikut Kiba,

"Buakk" Naruto meninju wajah pengikut kiba sehingga membuatnya jatuh, di belakang Naruto terlihat 3 orang berlari ke arah nya Naruto menendang 1 dari 3 orang itu sehingga membuat nya jatuh, 1 orang itu meninju wajah Naruto, Naruto Dapat Menghindar Dari serangan tinju itu, tapi di kanan terlihat 1 orang lagi yang mengarahkan Tinju nya ke wajah Naruto

"Buakk" Naruto Mundur beberapa Langkah ketika terkena tinju itu, siswa yang meninju Naruto tidak sampai di situ saja dia meninju wajah Naruto Lagi, Karena serangan nya terlalu cepat Naruto tidak dapat menghindar, sehingga Naruto terkena tinju lagi di bagian Wajah nya, siswa itu berniat meninju wajah Naruto Lagi tapi Naruto dapat menghindar dan meninju balik orang itu membuat orang itu terpental dan terjatuh, satu siswa pengikut kiba yang tadi menyerang Naruto berniat meninju wajah Naruto tapi dapat di tahan oleh Naruto Naruto meninju perut siswa itu bertubi tubi sehingga membuat siswa malang itu memuntahkan Darah dari mulut nya,

**With Shikamaru**

terlihat Shikamaru yang meninju wajah pengikut kiba dan meninju ke kiri ke wajah pengikut kiba yang berniat menyerang nya Dari samping,  
Shikamaru diam melihat pertarungan pengikut nya dan pengikut kiba terlihat ada yang menabrak dinding dan ada juga yang yang baring sambil meninju,

"Sudah Lama aku tidak berperang," Ucap Shikamaru lalu wajah Shikamaru yang tadi nya malas kini berubah menjadi tersenyum sadis,

Shikamaru berlari ke arah pengikut kiba yang sedang menghajar pengikut nya,

"Buakk "Buakk" 2 pengikut kiba terpental ketika terkena tendangan Shikamaru dan tinju Shikamaru,

**with Naruto**

Kiba berlari ke arah Naruto sementara Naruto Masih Sibuk melawan pengikut Kiba,

"Buakk" naruto terpental dan jatuh ketika terkena tinjuan keras di bagian Wajah, Naruto Mencoba Berdiri dengan kesusahan, terlihat pelaku nya di depan Naruto memakai pakaian hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, dan Rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang naik ke atas, yang tak lain adalah kiba, Naruto mencoba berdiri setelah natuto berdiri terlihat di wajah nya dan luka lebam dan mulut yang mengeluarkan Darah, dan bibir yang pecah akibat naruto melawan Shikamaru, Naruto tersenyum walaupun dengan luka di wajahnya,

Naruto berlari ke arah kiba, kiba juga berlari ke arah Naruto,, Naruto meninju wajah kiba membuat kiba mundur beberapa langkah, dan kiba melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto Menghindar dengan Cara menunduk dan meninju balik ke arah kiba bagian perut nya, kiba mundur dan memegang perut nya terlihat di wajah nya dia kesakitan, sementara di wajah Naruto terlihat tidak peduli, kiba berlari ke arah Naruto dan meninju wajah Naruto tidak sampai di situ saja Kiba mengcengram bahu Naruto dan meninju perut Naruto bertubi tubi dan terakhir kiba meninju wajah Naruto sehingga Membuat Naruto Jatuh terbaring

di tempat Lain terlihat banyak orang orang yang melihat perperangan antara Naruto dan Kiba, terlihat seseorang tersenyum licik melihat mereka orang itu memakai baju hitam sampai di dada berkancing sehingga memperlihatkan Perut nya dan memakai Celana hitam,

"Kalian Bersiaplah kita akan mendapatkan Mangsa" Ucap orang itu dan di belakang orang itu banyak yang tersenyum sadis,

**With Shikamaru**

terlihat Shikamaru yang berdiri di bantu dinding dan wajah yang lebam dan biru dan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah, terlihat di sekeliling nya terbaring banyak orang yang memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, mereka yang terbaring masih sadar tapi tidak bisa bangun kerena telah habis tenaga nya, sementara Shikamaru melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang melawan kiba,

terlihat Naruto yang menyerang Kiba dan kiba yang menyerang Balik ke arah Naruto Sehingga membuat mereka meninju dan di tinju, terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan luka luka di wajah nya dan di mata yang biru baju hitam nya kini ternodai darah, di sekitar wajah nya ada darah,  
terlihat di depan Naruto berdiri kiba dengan luka luka di wajah nya dan mulut yang mengeluarkan Darah,

"Cuih" Naruto meludah ke kanan,

"Plok" "plok "plok" "plok" "plok" suara tepuk tangan terlihat di belakang Shikamaru

semua pasang mata melihat ke arah asal suara

terlihat beberapa Orang yang memakai baju hitam dan celana hitam, terlihat orang yang paling depan memakai baju hitam sampai di dada sehingga memperlihatkan perut nya dan memakai celana hitam,

"wah wah, aku mendapatkan mangsa lagi" Ucap orang yang paling depan

"Hosh... Sai Hosh..." Ucap Shikamaru sambil melihat Sai tajam,

sementara Naruto memasang wajah heran melihat orang itu

"Hosh... Seperti nya Hosh... Kita akan Hosh... Kalah" Ucap Kiba terengah rengah,

"Apa Hosh... Maksudmu" Tanya Naruto terengah rengah.

Kiba Menarik Nafas Secukupnya

"Dia adalah Sai, pemimpin kelas 1A, dia akan menyerang musuh saat musuh lelah bertarung Jadi-"

"jadi Hosh.. dia akan Hoshh...menyerang kita Hosh... bergitu" Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari Sai

"Begitulah." balas kiba,

siswa yang di panggil sai tersenyum licik,

"Serang" Ucap Sai, semua pengikut sai langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, sementara pengikut Kiba dan pengikut Shikamaru terbaring tidak berdaya, kini hanya ada 3 orang yang masih berdiri, yaitu Naruto Kiba Dan Shikamaru, tanpa membuang waktu Naruto,Kiba,Shikamaru berlari ke arah pengikut Sai,

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat Sasuke Dll

Hening

tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan duluan sehingga sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka,

"Buakk" suara pintu di dobrak

"Kelas Shikamaru-San Dan Kelas Kiba-San Berperang Kini Mereka Di serang kelas Sai-San," Teriak orang itu begitu masuk ke kelas Sasuke,

Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan orang itu langsung melesat keluar dan di ikuti para pengikut nya,

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat Naruto yang kewalahan melawan pengikut Sai yang banyak,

"Buakk" "Buakk" "Buakk" Terlihat Naruto yang meninju asal asalan tapi mengenai lawan nya sehingga membuat para pengikut sai mundur beberapa langkah,

Terlihat Shikamaru yang tengah meninju dan menendang para pengikut Sai walaupun Shikamaru sering mendapatkan tinjuan dari pengikut Sai

Kiba kewalahan melawan pengikut sai karena pengikut Sai selalu mencoba mengunci badan nya

"Buakk" "Buakk"

"Hosh... Ini Hosh... Tidak Ada Hosh... Habisnya" Ucap Naruto sambil meninju asal

"Buakk" Naruto terkena tinjuan di wajah nya membuat Naruto mundur beberapa Langkah para pengikut sai tidak membuang buangkan kesempatan itu, mereka mengelilingi naruto dan menghajar Naruto

"Naruto" Teriak Shikamaru di sela sela bertarung nya

Kiba Melihat ke arah Naruto Berniat menolong nya tapi para pengikut sai selalu menghalangi nya

"Berhenti Sai" Teriak Suara dingin di belakang Sai, suara itu membuat mereka berhenti dan melihat ke arah pelaku yang menganggu mereka, terlihat pelaku memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam rantai yang di gantungkan di bagian celana kiri Rambut nya seperti pantat ayam,

"Wah wah siapa ini Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Sai sambil melihat ke arah sasuke dengan senyuman palsu, di belakang sasuke terlihat banyak pengikut sasuke

"Hei sasuke untuk apa kita kesini" Tanya orochimaru sambil melihat ke arah sai dll,

"Lepaskan Mereka Sai" Ucap dingin sasuke,

"baiklah akan ku lepaskan mereka, tapi suatu saat nanti aku tidak akan melepaskan mereka," Ucap Sai, para pengikut sai mulai meninggalkan Naruto yang terbaring lemah, Shikamaru dan Kiba,

Sai melihat ke arah Shikamaru, Naruto, Dan kiba, lalu tersenyum palsu, "Kalian Selamat" Ucap nya lalu berjalan ke arah sasuke untuk pergi,

setelah kepergian Sai dan pengikutnya sasuke berlari mendekati Naruto dan membantunya bangun, setelah Naruto bangun dan melihat orang yang membantu nya bangun Naruto langsung mendorong sasuke Mundur, Naruto Mencoba Berdiri walaupun dengan Sangat Susah, sambil melihat tajam Sasuke,  
"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu Uchiha" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah sasuse dengan pelan, sementara sasuke yang melihat naruto berjalan ke arah nya hanya diam, setelah Dekat dengan Sasuke Naruto Menarik tangan nya ke belakang berniat meninju Sasuke

"Buakkk" Semua melebarkan mata nya melihat kejadian itu, terlihat Naruto yang terlempar dan jatuh, sementara di depan sasuke berdiri terlihat siswa berambut gondrong di ikat didahi, memakai baju hitam berkerah tinggi sehingga menutupi wajah nya dan memakai kaca mata hitam, dan celana hitam,

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Raja ku" ucap orang itu yang kita kenal dengan Shino  
Sementara Naruto sudah terbaring lemah dan tak menpunyai tenaga lagi untuk berdiri karena tenaga nya sudah ia habiskan untuk melawan pengikut Kiba Dan pengikut Sai,

Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan tertatih tatih ke arah Naruto Sementara pengikut Shikamaru dan pengikut Kiba mulai mencoba Bangun, setelah Shikamaru dan kiba sampai di tempat Naruto terbaring tak berdaya Shikamaru dan kiba menbantu Naruto bangun, Naruto bangun dan di papah oleh 2 orang di bagian kanan dan kiri Naruto, terlhat di kiri Shikamaru yang memapah Naruto dan di bagian Kanan kiba yang memapah Naruto dan tangan Naruto di selibkan di leher Kiba dan Shikamaru, lalu mereka pergi dengan pelan karena mereka sudah kehabisan tenaga karena pertarungan mereka, di ikuti oleh pengikut kiba dan pengikut Shikamaru,

Terlihat sasuke yang melihat nanar ke arah Naruto "maaf Naruto" Guman nya pelan sehingga tidak ada yang mendengarnya,

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat di 2 kelas yang melihat kejadian itu lewat jendela,

'apa yang terjadi seperti nya sih uchiha itu mempunyai masalah dengan bocah kuning itu' Batin pria berambut perak memakai Masker sehingga menutupi mulut nya, dan Baju berwarna hitam panjang berkancing dan celana hitam tangan kanan nya di masukan nya ke kantong celana bagian kanan nya, dan di belakang nya banyak pengikut dan melihat ke arah sasuke, mereka adalah Kelas 2F Pemimpin Hatake Kakashi

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat di kelas lain terdapat 2 orang yang melihat ke arah Naruto dengan mata yang berapi rapi Rambut Kedua orang itu seperti Mangkok terbalik dan memakai Baju hijau Ketat dan Celana Hijau ketat  
"Kita Punya Saingan Baru Lee" Teriak Orang itu yang lebih Tua  
"Iya Gui" Ucap siswa yang bernama Lee seterus nya mereka menangis bersama dan berteriak "Kita punya Saingan Baru Hisk Hisk" sambil memeluk satu sama lain terlihat di belakang mereka banyak pengikut kedua orang ini yang menutup mata mereka melihat kejadian tidak waras itu, dan pengikut mereka juga memakai baju yang sama seperti mereka yaitu baju hijau ketat dan celana hijau ketat hanya berbeda rambut mereka, mereka adalah Kelas 2B Pemimpin Rock Lee Dan Maito Gui

.

.

.

.

.

terlihat Shikamaru Kiba dan Naruto yang sedang berjalan masih dengan posisi mereka yang memapah Naruto, terlihat mereka yang penuh darah dan luka luka di wajah dan ada juga yang robek di bagian wajah, baju mereka juga penuh darah, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan duluan sehingga sebuah suara memulai pembicaraan

"Kau hebat" Ucap Kiba ke pada Naruto,

"Kau juga" Balas Naruto sambil melihat ke arah kiba,

"Hei Shikamaru baru pertama aku melihat kau bertarung" Ucap Kiba

"Bertarung itu sangat Merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru Sambil Menguap

"Dasar pemalas" Ucap Naruto dan kiba bersamaan lalu Naruto dan kiba saling pandang dan terdengar suara tawa, terlihat Naruto dan kiba yang tertawa sementara Shikamaru melihat ke2 orang itu heran lalu ikut tertawa mengikuti mereka walaupun dia tidak tau apa yang mereka tawakan,

.

.

.

.

.

di tempat lain atau lebih tepat di gudang tak terpakai, tapi jangan salah dari luar memang terlihat seperti gudang tak terpakai tapi kalian belum melihat di dalam nya, di dalam gudang itu terlihat lumayan mewah, terdapat banyak meja dan tempat duduk, dan dinding yang di cat warna warni terdapat 6 kasur di gudang itu, dan di dalam gudang itu terlihat banyak orang memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, seng mengelilingi 6 orang,

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan siapa dia Sasuke" Tanya Pria berambut panjang mata bagaikan ular dan baju hitam berkancing tapi tidak di kancing, dan celana hitam

semua mata yang di dalam gedung melihat ke arah pria berambut pantat ayam memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana hitam dan rantai yang di gantungkan di celana bagian kiri,

terlihat di luar pintu gedung 2 gadis cantik dengan rambut yang berbeda berwarna sakura dan indigo, wanita yang berambut merah memakai baju putih bagian leher di ikat kain berwarna merah, dan memakai Rok berwarna hitam selutut,

gadis indigo juga tak berbeda jauh dengan gadis sakura dia memakai baju putih bagian leher di ikat kain berwarna merah dan memakai Rok hitam selutut mereka adalah Haruno Sakura Dan Hyuuga Hinata, terlihat hinata yang memegang kenop pintu berniat membuka nya tapi di urungkan nya ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke

"Namikaze Naruto dia adalah Sahabat ku" Ucap Sasuke

"Sahabatmu? Jika dia sahabatmu dia tidak mungkin ingin berperang denganmu" Tanya Kabuto sambil menaikan kaca mata putih di mata nya,

"Karena suatu masalah dia membenciku karena itu adalah salahku" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara menyesal dan menundukan kepala nya,

"Clakkkk" Suara pintu di buka keras,

"Apa Naruto-Kun Kembali" Ucap nya dengan suara keras, semua pandangan mengarah ke pelaku yang tak lain adalah Hinata

"Hei Hinata-Chan yang kau maksud apakah pria berambut kuning" Tanya Orochimaru

semua terkejut ketika melihat hinata yang telah mengeluarkan air mata di mata nya, Hinata langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari Pria yang sangat dia rindukan, sementara Sasuke yang melihat Hinata pergi hanya diam, sasuke berdiri dan berjalan pelan ke luar, Sakura yang melihat sasuke berniat keluar sakura menghampiri sasuke dan mengengam tangan Sasuke sehingga membuat sasuke berhenti berjalan dan melihat sakura,

"Tenang lah aku akan selalu ada untukmu" Ucap Sakura untuk menenangkan Sasuke

"Terima kasih Sakura," Ucap Sasuke dan berjalan kembali dan di samping nya sakura yang masih mengengam tangan sasuke,

"Jadi Neji kau kenal dengan bocah kuning itu katakan siapa dia" Tanya Orochimaru setelah sasuke pergi dan semua mata melihat ke arah Neji

"Dia sahabat Kami dari kecil" Ucap Neji sambil melipat tangan nya di dada

"Kami? siapa yang kau maksud kami" Tanya Shino dengan wajah yang di tutupi kerah baju nya

"aku" Ucap chouji yang dari tadi diam

"jadi chouji kau juga kenal dengan bocah kuning itu" tanya Orochimaru

"Aku,Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,dan Shikamaru kami berlima adalah Sahabat," Ucap Chouji

"karena suatu masalah kami menjadi pec,-"

"masalah apa" ucapan Neji di potong Kabuto

Chouji menghela Nafas dan mengambil keripik kentang nya membuka nya,

"sasuke berpacaran dengan Hinata dan Hinata adalah Pacar Naruto karena itu kami menjadi pecah, sementara Naruto menghilang dan Shikamaru tidak terima yang di lakukan Sasuke hingga membuat kami dan dia menjadi musuh," Ucap Neji panjang lebar, semua diam ketika mendengar ucapan Neji,

hening

"Jadi apa kalian masih tetap ingin mengikuti Sasuke" Tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentang

Hening Lagi,

"aku tetap akan mengikuti dia, karena dia adalah temanku" Ucap suara dingin Shino

orochimaru yang mendengar ucapan Shino hanya menghela Nafas,

"apa boleh buat aku akan tetap mengikuti dia" Ucap Orochimaru,

"aku akan mengikuti orochimaru-Sama" Ucap Kabuto

Neji memandang semua yang berada di dalam gedung itu, sementara Chouji berhenti memakan keripik kentang nya lalu tersenyum,

.

.

.

.

.

di tempat lain terlihat 3 orang yang berjalan dan terlihat mereka yang saling bercanda dan tertawa

"Hei Naruto kata Shikamaru ayahmu seorang Yakuza apa benar" Ucap siswa berpakaian hitam berkancing yang ternodai darah dan celana hitam dan wajah yang terluka dahi bagian kiri yang robek dan terdapat tato segitiga di wajah nya,

melirik sebentar ke arah pria berambut nanas di samping nya pria u menghela nafas  
"ya begitulah ayahku memang seorang Yakuza" Ucap siswa berpakaian baju hitam dengan lapisan baju seperti jaket hitam berkancing yang ternodai darah, celana hitam dengan gantungan rantai di celana bagian kiri dan wajah yang penuh luka dan rambut pirang nya di biarkan mencuat ke atas,

"Hebat" balas pria dengan tato segitiga di wajah nya dengan semangat,

sementara pria berambut nanas yang di lirik naruto hanya menguap tanda ngantuk wajah yang banyak luka dan baju putih yang di pakai nya penuh darah yang sudah kering dan celana hitam yang di pakai nya dan di tangan nya terdapat baju hitam yang di bawa nya,

"Bisakah kalian diam kalian sangat berisik Hoamzz" Ucap pria berambut nanas yang kita panggil Shikamaru Naruto dan Kiba melihat ke arah Shikamaru dengan menyipitkan mata nya,

Shikamaru yang di pandang seperti itu hanya menaikan alis nya heran

sementara Naruto dan kiba saling pandang satu sama lain lalu mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum

mereka berdua mendekati Shikamaru dengan Senyuman yang membuat wanita merona melihat nya sementara Shikamaru yang melihat senyuman mereka mulai merasa tidak enak

"Bletak" "Bletak" "Arggg Sialan kalian" terlihat Shikamaru yang memegang kepala nya karena perbuatan Naruto dan Kiba sementara pelaku sudah berlari kabur Shikamaru berlari ke arah Naruto dan Kiba untuk membalas Mereka dan terjadi lah kejar kejaran di antara mereka

terlihat Naruto yang berhenti dan melihat ke arah depan dengan tajam, sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru berhenti di belakang Naruto begitu melihat Naruto Berhenti

"Ada apa Naruto" Tanya Kiba sementara Shikamaru melihat ke arah depan

terlihat di depan Naruto berdiri seorang gadis berambut indigo memakai baju putih bagian leher di ikat kain berwarna merah dan memakai Rok hitam selutut dan mata yang berlinang air mata melihat ke arah Naruto

Shikamaru yang merasa menganggu mendekati kiba dan menarik telinga nya dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata

Hinata yang melihat Naruto pria yang di rindukan dan di cintai nya langsung saja hinata berlari ke arah Naruto dan memeluk nya,

"Grep"

Naruto menunduk dan wajah nya di tutupi rambut kuning nya, terlihat tangan Naruto mulai terangkat berniat membalas pelukan Hinata, tiba tiba ingatan nya melayang dimana dia di hianati, Tangan Naruto terkepal, Naruto memegang bahu Hinata dengan sangat erat Sehingga membuat Hita meringis kesakitan masih tetap dalam posisi hinata memeluk Naruto, Naruto Mendorong tubuh Hinata sehingga membuat hinata melangkah mundur dan melihat Naruto dengan penuh air mata,

"Maafkan Aku" Ucap Hinata bergetar

hening

tiba tiba Naruto berjalan ke depan dan melewati Hinata,

"Grep"

Naruto melihat kebawah dan terlihat tangan putih mulus melingkar di perut nya

"Maafkan Hish.. aku Hisk... kumohon, Hisk.. Berikan Hisk.. Aku Hisk... Kesempatan Hisk...

Naruto membalikan Badan nya dan melihat ke arah Hinata, Naruto memegang tangan Hinata dengan kuat sehingga membuat Hinata Meringis kesakitan lagi karena kekuatan Naruto, Naruto langsung saja mendorong Hinata sekuat tenaga sehingga membuat Hinata Jatuh, Naruto langsung saja berjalan Pergi meninggalkan Hinata Yang menangis

"Maafkan Hisk... aku" Ucap nya sambil Menangis

.

.

.

.

sementara Naruto terus berjalan dan di depan Naruto berdiri Shikamaru dan Kiba yang melihat nya,

Kiba mendekati Naruto dan mengcengram baju nya dan wajah nya di dekati Naruto,

"Kau bukan Pria Sejati Namikaze" Teriak nya di depan Naruto

Naruto mendorong Kiba mundur dan meninju wajah nya sehingga membuat kiba jatuh

"Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku dan jangan sok tau tentang hidupku" Teriak Naruto Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba, sementara Shikamaru hanya mengelengkan kepala nya, sementara Kiba hanya memantung ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto,

"Hei kau tidak apa apa" Ucap Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangan nya kepada kiba,

kiba menerima uluran tangan Shikamaru "Ya aku tidak apa apa, apa kau tau apa yang terjadi" tanya Kiba kepada Shikamaru

Shikamaru menghela Nafas

"akan ku ceritakan tapi kita harus mencari tempat duduk dulu" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan dan di ikuti Kiba,

"Naruto,Aku,Neji,Chouji,Sasuke kami berlima adalah sahabat sejak kec-"ucapan shikamaru di potong kiba, kini mereka berada di taman anak anak, banyak pengunjung yang melihat ke arah mereka

"Apa maksud Hyuuga Neji, Akamichi Chouji, Dan Uchiha Sasuke" Tanya Kiba, Shikamaru hanya mengangguk,

"Kami berlima adalah sahabat sejak kecil, saat kami kelas kami kelas 2 Naruto menghilang tanpa sebah, dan aku mencari sasuke, untuk bertanya dimana Naruto karena sasuke yang paling dekat dengan Naruto, dan kau tahu apa yang kudapat?. Sasuke menghianati Naruto dengan cara mendekati hinata wanita yang tadi, dan memacari nya, setelah Naruto tau hubungan Sasuke dan hinata Naruto pergi, dan 4 tahun berlalu dan kini dia kembali" Ucap Shikamaru tersenyum di akhir kalimat

sementara Kiba hanya mematung mendengar ucapan Shikamaru,

"aku harus pergi, aku lupa memberi makan akamaru" Ucap nya lalu berlari pergi

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto di depan Rumah nya Naruto membuka pintu Rumah nya "Clekk" "Tadaime" Ucap Naruto begitu masuk ke dalam Rumah "Okarei" balas suara di dalam dan terlihat wanita paru baya berambut merah panjang dan memakai celemek melihat Naruto yang penuh Darah Dan

"Kyaaaaaaa"

"Arrgggg telingaku bisa tuli Kaa-san" Teriak Naruto

"Kau kenapa Naruto" Tanya nya

"berkelali" Ucap nya singkat dan melewati Kaa-san nya

"Hei Adik adik mu akan pulang dari paris seminggu lagi" Teriak nya kepada Naruto

"Ya" Balas singkat Naruto dan masuk ke kamar nya

**TBC**

* * *

**setelah membaca jangan lupa reviews**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Misti Chan

Sebener'a gimana ceritanya si hinata bisa pacaran sama sasuke -_-  
Pasti sakit bngt jd naruto coz dihianatin sama sahabatnya sndiri :'(  
Kira-kira naruhina baikan'a kapan?!  
Ngomonh-ngomong saya jg NHL sejati D  
Saya ngga pernah baca fanfic yg pairing'a selain naruhina #egois amat XD  
Next Chapter panjangin ya, coz menurut saya ini kependekan, jd bikin saya penasaran

Ganbare  
Update Kilat ya XD: ** mungkin di akhir fict ini naruhina balikan dan mungkin akan berubah itu tergantung otak sya, anda NHL Good joob**

mangetsuNaru

Ano author-san, aku ngrasa adegan perkelahiannya terlalu beretele-tele...mmm maksudnya adegan perkelahian charanya aja yg di ekspos  
tapi ini juga udah memuaskan kok terus lime'nya mana yah?  
Ganbare dark: **terima kasih sudah reviews lime nya ada di chapter depan**

Hyuuzumaki Shadowink NHL

Author-san buat flashback sasuHina knpa mreka bsa mnjdi spasang ke ksih n knpa Hinata mnerima Sasuke mnjdi pcar ny ku kira Hinata stia sma Naruto, atau Hinata trpaksa pcaran sma Sasuke, n wah ad lemon wlau cman sdkit, tpi biar lah sdkit asal kan HOT hehe#wjahsnyum mesum#, crita bgus sya tnggu..  
Salam dri sya NHL:** soal flashback sudah saya fikirkan saya sudah mencoba membuat flashback nya tapi baru sedikit, mungkin flashback akan lama baru keluar, saya akan memberikan bocoran sedikit Hinata nerima sasuke karena dia terpaksa**

entah kenapa mengetahui hinata selingkuh aku jadi kurang suka

apa jgn2 hinata melakukannya karena sesuatu,kalau tidak ini adalah fic NTR :**anda benar hinata memang melakukan nya karena sesuatu, akan saya buat flashback nya tapi masih lama kok**

dikdik717

aku setuju tuh sama kiba, masa main2 dorong. Kurang jantan. Klo mnurut aku scene nya lbih baik naruto nya memberi maaf tp tetap bersikap cuek sma hinata(bersikap sopan dan seolah baru kenal atw tmen biasa). Omong2 naruto nya lemah amat ya,harus nya kalo mo nguasain sekolah harus nya bisa ngalahin kiba dgn mudah. Justru ntar mlah kliatan tidak wajar kalo kekuatan naruto meningkat secara drastis. Ini kn bkan fic canon...!:** apa anda pernahh di hianati oleh sahabat anda sendiri jika pernah bagaimana rasa nya dan rasakan lah, soal naruto lemah dia sebenar nya tidak lemah hanya saja di sering membiarkan diri nya sendiri di pukuli**

Dipra

GIILLAAA gue suka banget sama nih fanfic .. Pembawaan cerita yang baik .. Kesan konflik persahabatan plus romance nya kerasa abis ..  
Bikin gue penasaran sama film CZ, coz gue cuma denger doang tntang film ini .. Btw Pada chapter berapa nih kelima sahabat itu kumpul lagi ..  
And than thank's atas cerita'y menghibur banget ..: **terima kasih jangan lupa reviews ya, soal kelima sahabat itu berkumpul lagi mungkin di fict baru saya dengan judul Naruto : King Konoha Gakuen 2 di mana musuh naruto adalah sekolah lain seperti kumo/ame/kiri/suna**

RahAiu

waah.. Rate nya diganti jadi rate m.. Tambah suka saia *senyumdevil* dan author-san bilang kekerasanya mungkin akan ada lemonya, maksudnya apa thor-san? Apa hinata-hime akan dirape? Kalau iya sama naruto aja ya? #plaked. Abaikan yang barusan author-san: **tenang hinata tidak akan di rape kok**

hannastewart027

ahh...  
fic nya q suka..  
ppbuat naru lebih kuat donk...  
pa ntr naru dpt bntuan dari ame pas lawan sasu?  
q suja liat strong naru  
boleh follow kn?  
q tnggu chap depan y ganbatte ne..: **naruto tidak akan menerima bantuan ame karena bagi naruto itu hanya perbuatan para pengecut naruto bukan pengecut**

Naminamifrid

Sebenarnya Nami setuju dengan salah satu pereview, kalau misalnya Naruto dibantu oleh sekolah lain, otamatis dia kan jadi kuat, apa lagi Naruto merupakan calon Yakuza, jadi memerluakan anak buah juga.  
Itu sich cuma saran jadi jangan marah ya: **saya tidak marah, tapi saya tidak akan menerima saran anda, jika meminta bantuan sekolah lain maka naruto akan di bilang pengecut atau apa lah, dan dia tidak akan mendapatkan pengikut yang setia**

YonaNobunaga c

Oh... Aku kira wlwpun beda skolah bisa saling  
Tp sprtinya naruto hrus bnyak berlatih lg.  
Sprtinya kmampuannya msih kurang untuk mnjadi raja d konoha.  
Dan siapa adik naru? Menma & naruko kah?: **soal adik naruto anda benar**

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Wah saya dipanggil senpai jadi malu hihihi,anda NHL? berarti kita sama hehe, saya juga NHL walaupun saya juga suka naruto centric hehe, ada hurt/comfort nya ya lumayan sedikit jeda dari cerita utamanya dan diperbanyak hint naruhina nya ya Dark-san , siapa adik adik naruto? dan tolong kasih lime atau lemon lah tapi nanti kalo naruto sudah memaafkan hinata hihi, dan salam kenal ya Dark-san dari saya yang sekaligus NHL dan juga sang ero senpai hahaha:** haha chapter depan akan ada lime kok**

Vicestering

ahhh anda NHL ya, sama dong, tapi walaupun saya NHL saya juga suka naruto centrik.

Hmm penggambaran latar masih kurang jelas, chap depan di rapiin lagi ya.

Saran  
Baca fic tale of the radiant sun milik author galerians, mungkin dengan membaca fic itu anda dapat memperbaiki tulisan anda.

Lanjut yo: **gomen senpai saya tidak mempunyai waktu untuk membaca fict saran anda karena saya sangat sibuk**

* * *

Yo apa kabar semua gomen jika lama update saya sibuk buanget, silahkan membaca senpai

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen

* * *

"kring" "kring" "kring"  
terdengar suara deringan jam alarm yang  
nyaring diruangan yang sunyi ini, yang  
bermaksud untuk membangunkan pemiliknya.  
"KLIK" Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah mematikan Alarm jam itu, lalu Pemuda itu bangun dari tidur nya dan berjalan Gontai ke arah Kamar Mandi untuk melakukan Ritual setiap hari nya,

Tak lama kemudian Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi nya ketika Sudah selesai melakukan Ritual setiap Hari nya, Pemuda itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan lilitan handuk yang berada dipinggangnya dan memperlihatkan dada yang berotot dan tangan yang berotot dengan Rambut yang basah, Pemuda itu masuk kembali kekamarnya dan mengambil pakaian yang akan dikenakannya hari ini.  
lalu pemuda itu mengambil Baju hitam Berkancing dan celana Hitam nya lalu mengenakan nya, kini terlihat Pemuda itu memakai Baju Hitam berkancing dengan Lengan Panjang dan Celana Hitam panjang, lalu Pemuda itu mengambil Jaket Hitam Sedadanya lalu Keluar dari kamar nya keMeja Makan, Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Naruto

.

Terlihat Di meja Makan yang sangat besar seorang Pria Paru Baya Mempunyai Rambut Kuning Cerah dan Mata Biru bagaikan Lautan, memakai Baju kuning dengan Lengan Panjang dan Celana Hitam Panjang sedang duduk sambil Membaca Koran, dan di sebelah Pria Paru baya Itu duduk seorang Pria Paru baya Juga dengan Rambut Coklat yang di Kuncir, Wajahnya, lebih tepatnya di bagian hidungnya terdapat luka horizontal memakai Baju Putih dan Celana Putih panjang dan pinggang ya tergantung 2 Pistol berwarna Hitam, Mereka Adalah Namikaze Minato Dan Umino Iruka,

"Yo Naruto bagaimana sekolahmu" tanya pria paru baya berambut Kuning Minato

"Baik," Balas singkat Naruto lalu duduk di Bangku yang telah di siapkan

"Naruto-kun apa sudah mempunyai pengikut" tanya Iruka

"Sudah Kelas 2C " Balas Naruto

lalu datang seorang wanita Paru baya mempunyai Rambut Merah panjang memakai Baju putih dengan Garis Hijau di kedua bahu nya dan memakai Celana Biru dan memakai Celemek dan di belakang nya banyak Maid Maid yang mengikuti nya sambil membawa Mangkok di tangan Mereka

lalu wanita Paru baya itu duduk di depan Minato sementara Para Maid memyimpan Mangkok yang berada di tangan Mereka ke Meja Makan, dan adalah pula yang Menyimpan nya di depan Naruto, Minato, Iruka, Dan wanita Paru baya Itu, Telihat Di depan Mereka banyak Hidangan Seperti Sushi, Yakiniku, Ramen, Nabe, Onigiri, Dll, Mereka Mulai Memakan Dalam diam,

.

.

"Kata Kaa-san Kyubi dan Naruko akan Pulang?" Tanya Naruto setelah Selesai Sarapan,

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang Jangan Panggil Menma dengan Kyuubi" Ucap Kushina tidak terima ketika anak nya di panggil Kyuubi

"Bukankah Nama Kyuubi itu cocok dengan nya" Ucap Naruto membela Diri

"Sudahlah, Minggu depan Adik adikmu akan Kembali Dari Paris" Ucap Minato sementara Iruka Hanya diam

"Mereka hanya akan Menyusahkan aku saja" Ucap Naruto lalu Berdiri dan Meninggalkan Meja Makan

"Kau mau kemana Naruto" Teriak Kushina

"Sekolah" Balas Naruto Singkat

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang Berjalan ke Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Terlihat Banyak Gadis Yang Melirik Naruto, Yang di lirik hanya Cuek Cuek saja, Terlihat di depan Naruto Banyak Siswa memakai baju merah dengan Lengan Pendek dan Celana Merah dan Rambut Yang Merah juga, Para siswa itu Melihat Ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan Tajam, lalu Mereka Tersenyum Sadis dan Berjalan Ke arah Naruto, Naruto Yang Melihat Mereka Berjalan Ke arah nya Hanya diam dengan tatapan Tenang lalu para Siswa itu mengelilingi Naruto,

"Ada apa ini" Tanya Naruto, walaupun Naruto Tau kalau Mereka ingin menyerang nya

"Kau Dari Konoha Gakuen kan" Ucap Siswa paling depan

"Ya, dan kalian Dari sekolah mana" Tanya Naruto Tenang walaupun sedang di kelilingi orang yang akan menyerang nya

"Kami Dari Ame Gakuen ingat itu" Teriak siswa yang paling depan

orang yang berlalu lalang melihat kejadian itu langsung pergi menjauh tidak ada yang berani menganggu mereka

Semua siswa ame itu berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat mereka berlari ke arah nya tidak tinggal diam, Naruto juga berlari ke arah mereka dan Melompat dengan Siku kaki yang kedepan, Siswa yang terkena Siku kaki Naruto Hanya Terkapar dan memegang Wajah nya yang terkena Siku kaki Naruto, Naruto Terus meninju asal dan Menendang asal

"Berhenti" Ucap Sebuah Suara Menghentikan Mereka. Terlihat 2 pria dan 1 wanita yang Menghentikan Mereka

"Dia Temanku" Ucap Siswa berambut Merah panjang memakai Baju Merah dengan Lengan pendek dan Celana Merah dengan Gantungan Rantai di bagian Kiri nya,

"Yahiko-San" "Pein-San" "Konan-San" Ucap Mereka ketika Melihat orang yang menghentikan Mereka

"Kalian Pergilah" Ucap Pein, Pein mengenakan Baju Merah dengan Lengan panjang, Celana Merah dan Jaket Oranye, Sementara Konan mengenakan baju putih dan Rok Hitam dan di lehernya di ikat Kain berwarna Hitam

lalu para pengikut Yahiko Pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang Masih berdiri dengan wajah yang Santai, Pein, Yahiko, Konan Menghampiri Naruto,

"apa kau tidak apa apa Naruto" Tanya Yahiko ketika sudah sampai di dekat Naruto

"Tidak apa apa, apa Mereka pengikutmu" Tanya Naruto

"ya mereka pengikutku, Jadi bagaimana soal Konoha Gakuen apa Kau sudah menguasainya" Tanya Yahiko

"Belum, aku belum menguasainya" Ucap Naruto

"Ano.. Naruto-kun ingin kemana" Tanya Konan

"Sekolah" Balas Naruto

"Naruto, Namikaze Naruto aku mempunyai cara agar kau bisa menguasai Konoha Gakuen" Ucap Pein kepada Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah Pein dengan Pandangan -Apa-

"Kami dan pengikut Kami akan membantumu menyerang Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Pein sementara Yahiko Melihat ke arah Pein dengan pandangan -Apa Kau Gila-

Naruto Yang mendengar Ucapan Pein mengepalkan tangan nya, lalu Menarik Kerah Baju Pein,

"aku Bukan orang Pengecut yang Butuh bantuan orang lain untuk mengalahkan musuhku, aku adalah Pria Sejati yang melawan Orang dengan Jujur dan tidak meminta Bantuan Orang Lain Ingat itu" Teriak Naruto ketika di kalimat Terakhir lalu mendorong Tubuh Pein hingga membuat Pein Mundur beberapa langkah, Naruto langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Pein, Yahiko, dan Konan

"Apa yang kau lakukan Pein" Ucap Yahiko Sambil menarik Kerah baju Pein

"Tenang lah Yahiko, aku hanya Mengetes bagaimana Sifat nya, dan kini kita sudah tau Sifatnya, dia adalah Pria Sejati," Ucap Pein Tenang, Yahiko langsung melepaskan Tangan nya yang Menarik Kerah Baju Pein, "Ya orang seperti itu susah untuk di Cari" Ucap Yahiko

.

.

Naruto Kini Berada Di jalan menuju Konoha gakuen Terlihat di depan Gerbang Konoha gakuen Berdiri seorang Siswa Berambut seperti nanas di kedua Telinga nya terdapat Tindikan dan memakai Baju Hitam berkancing dengan Lengan Pendek dan Celana Hitam dan di belakang Siswa itu Berdiri Belasan Siswa Sambil Melihat Ke arah Naruto,  
Naruto yang melihat Mereka Hanya Diam tak lama kemudian Naruto Tersenyum Tulus, Senyuman yang jarang dia keluarkan, semenjak kejadian itu Senyuman Tulus itu tidak muncul lagi di wajah nya, dan kini senyuman tulus itu kembali ke wajah nya, Naruto Berjalan ke arah mereka Sambil Melambaikan Satu tangan nya Hanya Di balas Senyuman oleh Mereka

"Yo apa Sudah lama kalian menungguku" Ucap Naruto ketika Sudah sampai di dekat Mereka,

"Tidak Naruto-San," "Tidak" Ucap Mereka

"Bagiku kau Sangat Lama Naruto" Ucap siswa Berambut Nanas

"Kau pemalas Shika" Balas Naruto sambil Tersenyum

"Terserah" Ucap Shika Sambil Berjalan Ke dalam gedung Konoha Gakuen

"Namikaze Naruto" Teriak Suara Dari arah Samping Gedung Konoha Gakuen, Naruto, Shikamaru dan para Pengikut nya Melihat Ke arah orang yang memangil

Terlihat Seorang siswa memakai pakaian hitam berkancing dan celana hitam, dan Rambut berwarna hitam kecoklatan yang naik ke atas dan ada tato segitiga dimasing masing pipi nya,

Naruto Melihat ke arah Siswa yang memanggil nya,

"Ada apa" Tanya Naruto

"Mulai Sekarang Kelas 1E Menjadi Kelasmu Namikaze Naruto" Teriak Siswa itu, Semua yang mendengar ucapan Itu Terkejut, Naruto melihat siswa yang kita kenal Dengan Inuzuka Kiba Dengan Tatapan Terkejut, Naruto lalu tersenyum Sadis

"Baiklah Inuzuka Kiba Mulai Sekarang Kelasmu Menjadi Kelasku" Teriak Naruto lalu Naruto Berjalan ke arah Kiba di ikuti Pengikut nya, Kiba juga Berjalan Ke arah Naruto dan di ikuti pengikutnya, Mereka Berhenti ketika Jarak Mereka Hanya Tinggal 1 Langkah, Naruto Tersenyum lalu Mengarahkan Tinju nya ke depan, Kiba juga melakukan Hal yang sama dan 2 Pasang tinju itu Bertemu,

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk Konoha Gakuen dan di ikuti oleh Kiba, Shikamaru dan pengikut Baru Naruto,

.

.

di Kelas Lain Terlihat seorang Siswa memakai baju hitam sampai di dada sehingga memperlihatkan perut nya dan memakai celana hitam, sedang duduk sambil Melukis, Kelas Itu sangat Sepi Hanya ada suara Pena Bertemu buku,  
"Buakkkk" Pintu di dobrak, Mengagetkan Orang yang di dalam Kelas itu,

"Kau" Ucap Siswa yang Berada Di Kelas itu

"Sai akan kupastikan kau masuk Rumah Sakit" Ucap orang yang telah Mendobrak Pintu Kelas itu,

"Ara ara aku sangat Takut Padamu

Orochimaru" Ucap Siswa yang di panggil sai Dengan Senyuman Palsu nya

lalu muncul beberapa Siswa di belakang Siswa berambut panjang mata bagaikan ular itu, Siswa yang baru datang itu langsung Berlari ke arah Sai,

Orochimaru yang Melihat Kejadian Itu Hanya Tersenyum "Tidak ada yang Boleh Melawan Uchiha Sasuke" Ucap Nya

.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa Siswa yang sedang Berjalan di kerumunan Kerumunan Siswa, Siswa yang paling depan mempunyai Rambut Kuning Jambrik memakai baju hitam berkancing, jaket Hitam sedada dan memakai celana Hitam, dan di belakang kiri nya berjalan Seorang siswa mempunyai Rambut Hitam dengan Model Nanas dan di kedua Telinga nya terdapat tindikan memakai Baju hitam Berkancing dan Celana Hitam, Dan di samping Pemuda nanas Berjalan Siswa Berambut Coklat berantakan memakai Baju hitam Berkancing dan Celana Hitam di belakang mereka terlihat Puluhan Siswa memakai Baju Hitam berkancing dan Celana Hitam mengikuti Mereka, Mereka Adalah Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Dan pengikut Shikamaru dan Kiba

"Minggir" Teriak pengikut Kiba

siswa yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung memberi Jalan, Naruto Berhenti di ikuti Semua Pengikutnya, Di depan Naruto Berdiri Seorang Siswa berambut Perak Naik Ke atas, Mengunakan Masker di mulut nya memakai Baju Hitam Berkancing dan Celana Hitam, dan di belakang nya banyak Siswa memakai baju hitam berkancing dan celana Hitam

Naruto Melihat ke arah orang itu dengan Pandangan Heran Sementara Kiba, Shikamaru melihat Orang itu dengan Pandangan yang Sulit di artikan, Naruto Berjalan ke depan di ikuti para Pengikut nya, Naruto Terus Berjalan Sampai Melewati Orang itu, tapi Naruto Di hadang oleh Pengikut Orang itu,

"Hatake Kakashi Apa mau mu" Ucap Shikamaru Serius, Hilang sudah kemalasan nya,

'Hatake Kakashi Pemimpin 2F' Batin Naruto ketika mendengar Nama itu

"Yare Yare aku tidak mau apa apa Nara-San Hanya ingin Melihat Pemimpin Kalian" Ucap Kakashi Santai sambil membalikan badan nya melihat ke arah Naruto

"untuk apa kau melihat aku" Tanya Naruto sambil Melihat Kakashi

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan Sesuatu" Ucap Kakashi Santai

"Apa itu aku tidak punya banyak Waktu untuk meladeni mu" Ucap Naruto Serius

"Apa Hubungan mu Dengan Uchiha Sasuke " Tanya Kakashi dengan Suara Serius

Naruto diam " itu bukan Urusan mu Hatake" Ucap Naruto Lalu Berniat Berjalan Kembali Tapi Pengikut Kakashi Menghadang Nya lagi,  
Habis Sudah kesabaran Naruto,

"Buakk" Naruto Menendang Pengikut Kakashi yang menghadang Nya hingga terlempar Mundur,

"Apa kau ingin Berperang Namikaze" Ucap Kakashi Serius Ketika melihat pengikut nya di tendang Naruto

Naruto Berjalan Mendekati nya, "Aku tidak Sabar Hatake Kakashi" Ucap Naruto, Shikamaru Menghela Nafas, Kiba mengelengkan Kepala nya,

"kapan Dimana" Tanya Kakashi Santai

"Besok Di lapangan" Ucap Naruto Sambil Tersenyum Sadis

"Baiklah Namikaze" Ucap Nya, Naruto langsung Pergi tidak ada yang Menghadang nya Lagi Karena mereka akan Berperang,

Dark Rasengan

"Besok akan menjadi Hari yang paling Melelahkan Hoamzz" Ucap Shikamaru sambil menguap, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Kiba kini berada Di jalan

"Naruto ayo kita Ke Klub Kakak ku" Ucap Kiba Semangat Menghiraukan ucapan Shikamaru

"kakak mu punya Klub" Tanya Naruto Sambil melihat Ke arah Kiba

"Inuzuka Klub" Ucap Shikamaru

"Ya inuzuka Klub, Milik kakak ku Ayo aku yang Traktir" Ucap Kiba lalu Berjalan Ke depan

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto

Di Tempat Lain,

Kakashi dan Pengikut nya kini berada di kelas nya,

"Kakashi-San Orang itu mencari anda Lagi" Ucap Pengikut Kakashi

"Heh Suruh dia menemuiku" Ucap Kakashi

tak lama kemudian muncul seorang siswa berambut hitam memakai baju hitam berkancing dengan lengan panjang dan celana hitam dan di belakang nya banyak pengikut nya

"Ada apa" ucap kakashi santai sambil melihat orang itu

"Senpai Jadikan Aku Pengikutmu"Ucap siswa itu

"Yamato untuk apa kau menjadi pengikutku bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak perlu pengikut" ucap kakashi kepada siswa itu yang bernama Yamato

"Kumohon Senpai, dan yang kudengar kau akan berperang dengan siswa kuning dan dia sudah mempunyai banyak pengikut, senpai sudah kalah jumlah jadi biarkan aku membantu senpai" ucap yamato semangat

Kakashi diam sedang berfikir, "Baiklah setelah perang berakhir kau bukan lagi pengikutku" Ucap kakashi

"Terima kasih senpai" ucap nya semangat

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Berjalan Mengikuti Kiba di depan Nya Sementara Shikamaru Berada Di samping nya dengan Wajah Ngantuk yang Setia Menempel Di wajah nya, Mereka Berhenti di depan sebuah Rumah, Tampak Rumah itu Seperti Rumah biasa

"ini Tempat nya" Tanya Naruto

"Ya inilah Tempat nya, ini memang terlihat Seperti rumah biasa tapi kau belum Melihat di dalam nya, ayo" Ucap kiba lalu berjalan Masuk ke dalam Rumah itu di ikuti Naruto Dan Shikamaru, Setelah Naruto, Kiba, dan Shikamaru Masuk Mereka Di hadang 2 Pria berbadan Besar memakai Kemeja Hitam Dan Celana Hitam

"Berhenti" Ucap Pria berbadan Besar itu

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba dan Mereka adalah Teman temanku" Ucap Kiba Kepada 2 Pria berbadan Besar itu

"Maaf, Silahkan" Ucap Pria berbadan Besar itu lalu mempersilahkan Kiba, Naruto Dan Shikamaru Masuk, di depan Mereka Terdapat Tangga Turun Kebawah, Mereka Menuruni Tangga itu

"Ruangan Bawah Tanah e" Ucap Naruto Kepada Kiba

"Ya Begitulah Sebelum Kita berperang kita Harus bersenang senang Bukan" Ucap Kiba

"Kali ini aku Setuju Denganmu Kiba" Ucap Shikamaru dengan Tampang Ngantuk, Naruto Hanya Diam

Terdengar Suara Disko Naruto, Kiba Dan Shikamaru Terus Jalan dan di depan Mereka Terlihat Pintu berwarna Coklat Mereka Berhenti dan Kiba memegang Kenop Pintu itu dan membuka nya, Muncul Cahaya Putih Dari Balik pintu itu membuat Naruto Shikamaru Menutupi Mata mereka mengunakan Tangan Mereka, Terdengan Suara Disco dan Suara orang orang yang sedang menari itu dan Lampu yang Kelap Kelip

"Selamat Datang di Rumahku" Ucap Kiba kepada Naruto Dan Shikamaru lalu Kiba Berjalan Masuk di ikuti Oleh Naruto dan Kiba, Terlihat di dalam Ruangan itu sangat Ramai banyak yang Menari ala Disco di Tengah Ruangan itu, Tidak jarang juga Para Gadis yang di dalam ruangan itu Melihat Ke arah Naruto, Shikamaru, Dan kiba dengan Senyuman Nakal, Naruto yang melihat Senyuman itu hanya Cuek tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru dan Kiba yang membalas Mereka Dengan Senyuman Aneh Bagi naruto

"Hei kalian Bersenang senang lah aku akan Kesana" Teriak Kiba Karena Suara Disco terlalu Keras membuat Kiba Harus Berteriak

"Baiklah" Teriak Naruto, lalu kiba Pergi Ke Tengah Ruangan Tempat Para Orang Berdisco

"Hei Shika-" Ucapan Naruto Di hentikan nya Ketika tidak Melihat Shikamaru Di samping nya, Naruto Melihat Sekeliling untuk Mencari Shikamaru, Terlihat di ujung ruangan itu terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang Berbicara dengan Seorang Gadis Berambut Kuning di kuncir 2 memakai Baju abu abu dengan gambar Kipas di baju nya Dan Celana Sepaha Membuat orang dapat Melihat Paha mulus gadis itu, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya Tersenyum Geli kepada Sahabat nya itu,

Naruto terus berjalan dan menghiraukan Para Gadis yang memanggil nya dan Tersenyum Nakal Padanya, Tiba Tiba Tangan Kanan dan Kiri Naruto Di peluk oleh seseorang, naruto dapat melihat 2 gadis cantik berambut merah panjang dan kuning panjang memeluk tangan nya,

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah kedua Gadis yang memeluknya itu " Lama tak jumpa Shion, Sara"

TBC

* * *

uwah terlalu pendek gomen jika pendek saya rasa saya sudah lama tidak update jadi saya update saja walaupun pendek, gomen semuanya, besok Naruto : The Devil White Fox akan update


	5. Chapter 5

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen

Naruto tersenyum melihat wajah kedua Gadis yang memeluknya itu " Lama tak jumpa Shion, Sara" Ucap Naruto kepada kedua Gadis yang memeluk kedua tangan nya itu, Di kiri Naruto Gadis yang Bernama Shion memiliki mata lavender pucat dan rambut yang berwarna pirang yang terurai melewati pinggang yang terikat pada ujung rambutnya, Memakai Baju merah Pendek sehingga memperlihatkan Pusar nya dan dengan Lengan pendek dan Celana Pendek selutut yang berwarna Merah, Sementara di bagian kanan Naruto Terlihat seorang Gadis Cantik memiliki rambut merah panjang, mata ungu, dan kulit putih, Mengenakan Baju Hijau dengan Lengan Pendek, memakai Celana Coklat Panjang ketat,

"Kemana Saja Naruto-kun Selama ini" Tanya Shion tetap Memeluk Tangan Kiri Naruto

"Ya, Naruto-kun kemana Saja" tanya Sara dengan Wajah Cemberut

"aku pergi ke inggris dan mengikuti Nenekku" Ucap Naruto Bohong di kalimat terakhir

"Ayo kita cari tempat duduk Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion Sambil menarik Naruto di ikuti Sara

"Bagaimana kabar kalian" Tanya Naruto, Kini Naruto sedang duduk di ruangan yang terdapat Sofa, Shion duduk di bagian kiri Naruto dan Sara duduk di bagian kanan Naruto, terdapat tirai di bagian pintu untuk menutupi Ruangan itu, Naruto masih dapat melihat orang yang sedang berdisco di tengah ruangan itu

"Baik, Naruto-kun" Ucap Shion, Sara,

"Maaf anda ingin pesan minuman apa Tuan, Nona" Tanya seorang pengawai ke pada Naruto, Shion, Sara dan di tangan pengawai itu terdapat buku dan Pen untuk menulis Pesanan,

"Bir 3" Ucap Shion

"Baik" Balas pengawai itu sambil menulis pesanan di buku dan keluar dari ruangan itu

"Naruto-kun bagaimana Kabarmu" tanya Sara Sambil memeluk tangan dan bersandar di bahu Naruto, Shion yang melihat itu tidak mau kalah, Shion juga melakukan hal yang sama yang di lakukan Sara,

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang di peluk 2 Gadis Cantik,

"Tidak Buruk, Bagaimana kalian bisa berada disini" Tanya Naruto

"Kami biasa kesini jika kami sedang tidak Mood atau sedang mencari kesenangan" Ucap Sara tetap pada Posisi dan di beri anggukan oleh Shion

"Maaf menganggu ini pesanan kalian" Ucap pengawai yang tiba tiba muncul dan memberikan 3 cangkir dengan isi Bir kepada Naruro, Shion, Dan Sara, pengawai itu langsung pergi

"Ano... Apa Naruto-kun sudah mempunyai pacar" Tanya Shion mencoba mengoda Naruto

Naruto Diam, Naruto tau apa maksud Shion dan Sara, mereka mecoba mengoda nya dan Naruto tidak Suka itu, bukannya Naruto itu tidak suka melakukan hal ini, hanya saja Naruto merasa dia sedang tidak Mood untuk melakukan ini karena besok dia akan berperang dengan Hatake Kakashi,

Naruto Menghela Nafas  
"Belum, memang nya Kenapa Shion-Chan" tanya Naruto pura pura tidak Tau

"Kami ingin Menjadi Pacar Naruto-kun apa Boleh Naruto-kun" Tanya Shion

"Mungkin Lain kali Shion-chan" Ucap Naruto Shion yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya Cemberut, Sedangkan Sara Hanya tersenyum geli

"kenapa Naruto-kun" tanya Shion dengan wajah cemberut membuat dia tambah imut dengan wajah seperti itu, Naruto yang melihat wajah itu hanya terkekeh pelan,

"Sudahlah Shion jangan Goda aku lagi" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, wajah Shion yang tadi ya Cemberut Berubah menjadi wajah usil ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto

Shion mendekati Wajah nya ke Wajah Naruto, Naruto hanya Diam,

"Cup" Shion mencium bibir Naruto, Ciuman itu hanya Ciuman Biasa, Shion mencoba memasukan Lidah nya ke dalam mulut Naruto sementara Naruto hanya diam membiarkan Shion melakukan sesuka nya, Naruto dapat mendengar Desahan Shion, Shion Berdiri dan duduk di lutut Naruto tanpa melepaskan Ciuman itu dari mulut nya, Sara yang melihat itu hanya Cemberut lalu berdiri ke pintu dan menutupi pintu dengan Tirai agar tidak ada yang melihat itu, Shion terus menerus mencium Bibir naruto dan mencoba memasukan Lidah nya ke dalam Mulut Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya Diam, Tangan Shion mulai di angkat dan di daratkan di pipi Naruto,

Sara yang melihat mulai memanas mulai mendekati Naruto dan Mendekati Leher Naruto, Naruto dapat merasakan Hembusan angin di leher nya sehingga membuat diri geli, Sara Menghisap Leher Naruto sedangkan Tangan nya mulai Turun kebawah bagian Paha Naruto, Naruto terlonjak ketika Bagian Sensitifnya di Sentuh, Tangan Naruto yang dari tadi diam mulai bergerak, Naruto mulai membalas ciuman Shion, Tangan Naruto mulai menyentuh Bagian dada Shion dan Sara mengunakan kedua tangan nya,

"Ugh" "Ugh" Suara desahan ketika Tangan Naruto menyentuh Dada Shion Dan sara, Naruto mulai meremas Bagian dada Shion dan Sara, Sara dan Shion Hanya mendesah tetap pada posisi mereka, dimana Shion yang mencium bibir Naruto dan duduk di kaki nya, dan Sara yang Menghisap Leher Naruto dan tangan nya yang memegang Bagian Sensitif Naruto, Naruto Terus meremas dada Shion dan Sara, Naruto melepaskan Tangan nya dari dada Shion dan sara yang masih memakai baju utuh,

tangan Naruto mulai Merayap Masuk kedalam Baju Shion dan Sara lalu menyentuh Dada Mereka,

"Ugh," "ugh" Desahan desahan Shion dan Sara semakin Keras, Shion melepaskan Ciuman nya,

"Terus... Terus" guman Shion asal, sementara Sara memejamkan mata nya tangan nya yang menyentuh barang sensitif Naruto di lepas nya,

"ouwhhhhhh" "ouhhhhh" Ucap Shion dan Sara ketika Mereka mencapai Surga Dunia, Celana Mereka terlihat Basah, Terlihat Sara dan Shion yang kelelahan, Naruto membawa Shion turun dari kaki nya, Shion duduk di sofa di samping Naruto seperti Sara, Naruto berdiri berniat pergi tapi tangan nya di tahan, Naruto melihat keorang yang telah menahan nya, Terlihat Sara yang menahan tangan nya dengan wajah yang kelelahan,

"kau belum-"

"Lain x saja" Ucapan Sara di potong oleh Naruto, sara yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya Cemberut dengan wajah yang kelelahan, membuat diri nya tambah cantik di mata Naruto

"Kau janji" tanya Sara

"Ya" Balas Naruto, seketika Sara melepaskan tangan Naruto, Naruto langsung berjalan keluar meninggalkan Shion dan sara yang terbaring kelelahan,

Naruto Menyibak tirai dan berjalan ke dalam kerumunan orang, Naruto masih dapat melihat Shikamaru yang masih berbincang dengan Gadis bercepol 2 itu, tidak berniat menganggu sahabat nya itu Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar berniat pulang dan Istirahat, tapi Niat nya harus di urungkan nya ketika mendengar pertengkaran di sudut ujung Ruangan,

"Dia Milikku Bangsat" Teriak Pria tua sekitar berumur 40 tahun dengan kepala Botak memakai Kemeja Biru dan Celana Hitam sedang menarik tangan seorang Gadis dan di belakang nya banyak Pria berbadan besar memakai baju Hitam, Semua yang berada di dalam Ruangan itu melihat ke asal Suara, lagu Disco Berhenti,

"Aku Tau dia masih perawan aku tidak akan menyerahkan nya" Teriak Pria berambut Coklat agak Gondrong mempunyai tubuh yang pendek mengunakan kacamata, mengenakan Jas Hitam dengan Dasi putih dan Celana Hitam Panjang sambil menarik tangan Gadis yang di rebutkan oleh kedua Pihak itu

Sih gadis yang di rebut Tampak Kesal dan kesakitan Karena Kedua tangan nya yang di tarik Tarik membuat dia kesal dan kesakitan, Sih gadis yang di tarik mempunyai rambut Hijau kebiruan Pendek, Matanya berwarna jingga Mengenakan Baju Merah tanpa lengan Baju nya hanya sampai di bawah dada sehingga memperlihatkan Perut nya, mengenakan Rok Pendek berwarna Biru,

"Serahkan Padaku aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau mau" Teriak Pria tua berambut Botak Sambil Menarik tangan Gadis itu

"aku yang harus berbicara seperti itu Padamu" Teriak Pria Pendek itu sambil menarik Tangan Gadis, membuat Gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan,

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu tampak kesal dan kasian, Kesal kepada kedua Pria itu, dan kasian kepada Gadis itu, Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membantu Gadis itu,

"Hei Baka apa kalian tidak tau kalau gadis yang kalian rebutkan kesakitan Baka" Teriak Naruto di tengah kerumunan orang,

"Siapa itu" "Keluar kau" Ucap pria botak dan Pria pendek itu bersamaan,

Tempat Lain,

"Sepertinya Klub mu sedang dalam Masalah Hana-San" Ucap Pria paru baya berambut Pirang runcing memakai Jas Putih dan dasi Putih dan Celana putih Panjang sedang duduk dan di depan Pria paru baya itu duduk seorang gadis berambut Hitam Panjang di pipi memiliki Tato segitiga hanya lebih panjang kebawah mengenakan jaket Putih dengan Kerah tinggi dan Lengan Panjang memakai Celana Hitam panjang,

"Anda tenang Saja, akan saya Urus Masalah Sepele ini Namikaze-San" Ucap gadis yang di panggil Hana

"haha, aku ingin melihat siapa yang mengacau di wilayahku Hana-San" Ucap Pria itu Namikaze Minato

"Silahkan" Ucap Hana sambil Berdiri di ikuti Oleh Minato,,

kembali ke Naruto, Naruto berjalan kedepan ke arah kedua Pria tua itu sambil berjalan Santai, Kerumunan Orang yang di dalam Ruangan itu memberi Naruto Jalan,

Shikamaru yang Melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah Pria tua itu hanya menghela Nafas,

"Maaf Temari-san aku ada Urusan" Ucap Shikamaru kepada Gadis Bercepol 2 itu,

"Silahkan Shikamaru-kun" Ucap wanita yang di panggil temari oleh Shikamaru, lalu Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Naruto,

"Apa kau yang bilang aku Baka hah" Teriak pria Pendek itu kepada Naruto,

"Ya baka" Balas Naruto

"Kau tidak tau aku Siapa Hah, aku adalah Ketua Geng Zakuri kau ingin Cari Mati Hah" Teriak Pria berambut Botak

"haha Zakuri, aku adalah Ketua Geng Bazuka" Teriak pria pendek itu

Naruto yang mendengar Ucapan itu hanya Diam dengan Wajah Datar,

"Kalian Hanyalah Sebuah Geng bukanlah Yakuza, Bahkan seorang Yakuza tidak lah sejahat kalian," Ucap Naruto Tenang tanpa Rasa takut, Shikamaru datang di sebelah nya

"Kau tidak akan Hidup Lama, anak anak serang dia" Ucap pria botak itu, Pria yang berbadan Besar di belakang Pria botak itu langsung berlari ke arah Naruto,

"Buakkk" Pria yang paling depan terlempar ke kiri ketika terkena tendangan Naruto

"Kyaaaa"

"kyaaa"

"kyaaa" Teriakan teriakan para gadis ketika melihat pria itu di tendang Naruto, sementara para pria yang tidak ikut Campur Mundur belakang,

Naruto meninju terus para Pria yang menyerang nya sementara Shikamaru sedang memegang kepala Pria yang berlutut di depan nya, Shikamaru Menyeringai lalu menaikan Siku siku kaki nya mengarahkan kepala Pria yang belutut itu, Shikamaru melakukan hal itu terus menerus Hingga Pria itu pingsan dengan wajah yang hancur dan penuh Darah, banyak yang melihat Ngeri ke pada Shikamaru,

"Berhenti" Teriak Suara Feminim membuat Mereka Berhenti, Mereka melihat ke asal suara terlihat seorang gadis berambut Hitam Panjang di pipi memiliki Tato segitiga hanya lebih panjang kebawah mengenakan jaket Putih dengan Kerah tinggi dan Lengan Panjang memakai Celana Hitam panjang, dan si samping nya Pria paru baya berambut Pirang runcing memakai Jas Putih dan dasi Putih dan Celana putih Panjang

"kalian berani mengacau di Klub ku" Teriak gadis itu Marah,  
Naruto melihat Pria pirang itu tajam, hanya di balas senyuman oleh Pria pirang itu

"maaf Hana-san tapi bocah itu yang mulai dulu" Ucap Pria Botak itu sambil melepaskan tangan gadis yang di rebutkan nya, hal yang yang di sama di lakukan oleh Pria pendek itu  
gadis berambut hijau kebiruan yang telah lepas dari dua pria mesum itu berlari ke arah Naruto,

"Nii-san Dia adalah teman ku, kumohon lepaskan dia" Ucap Kiba yang baru muncul entah sejak kapan di samping Naruto

"Kau akan ku urus kau nanti" Ucap Hana sambil Menunjuk wajah Kiba, sedangkan Naruto hanya Diam,

"Beri salam kepada Namikaze-Sama" Ucap Hana

"Salam Namikaze-Sama" Ucap Mereka sambil menunduk Minus Naruto, Kiba dan Shikamaru, Shikamaru dan kiba melebarkan mata nya terkejut ketika mendengar ucapan Hana,

"Hana-san boleh saya bicara beberapa Hal" ucap Minato Sopan

"Silahkan Namikaze-Sama" Balas Hana

"apa benar bocah ini yang mulai dulu" Tanya Minato dengan Suara tegas

"Ya Namikaze-Sama dia memukul anak buahku dulu" ucap Pria botak itu, naruto yang mendengar Ucapan itu berjalan ke arah pria botak itu berniat menghajar nya tapi tahan oleh Kiba

"Ah ya aku hampir lupa," Ucap Minato Sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto

Minato memegang bahu Naruto "dia adalah Anakku Namikaze Naruto" Ucap Minato, semua yang mendengar ucapan Minato melebarkan mata nya terkejut Minus Shikamaru dan Kiba sementara Pria botak dan Pendek sudah berkeringat Dingin

"jangan terlalu Formal denganku, aku ingin kedua Pria ini tidak muncul lagi di wajahku" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Tajam ke arah Minato, Pria botak dan pendek langsung berlutut di depan Naruto sambil memohon ampun kepada Naruto, Naruto tersenyum Sinis ketika melihat Mereka memohon padanya,

"Hana-San" Ucap Minato di sertai senyuman

"Baik akan saya lakukan" Ucap Hana sambil memanggil anak buah nya,

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu "Kau mau kemana Naruto" tanya Minato

"bukan urusanmu" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah pintu di ikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba, Naruto berhenti dan membalikan badan nya sambil melihat ke arah Hana,

"Hana-san Jadikan di Asistenmu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Gadis yang di tolong nya, dan di beri anggukan oleh Hana, Naruto berjalan keluar di ikuti Shikamaru dan Kiba,

Mereka Berjalan di tangga naik ke atas

Hening

tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya mereka sampai di luar rumah itu, Naruto berjalan ke arah depan

"Naruto kau mau kemana" Tanya kiba heran dengan Sifat Naruto yang tiba tiba menjadi pendiam

"Pulang beristirahat, besok kita akan berperang simpan tenaga kalian untuk besok" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Kiba

Shikamaru menghela Nafas, " aku pulang dulu" Ucap Shikamaru sambil berjalan ke arah depan jalan yang di lewati Naruto,

Kiba menghela Nafas "apa yang Terjadi sih argggg" Teriak frustasi Kiba di kalimat terakhir sambil memegang kepala nya,

1 day later,  
08:16  
Time perperangan

Naruto berjalan di tengah Kota Tokyo Tujuan nya adalah Sekolah nya Hari ini dia akan berperang, Naruto memakai Baju Konoha Gakuen yang biasa dia pakai, Naruto Terus berjalan,

Hujan Turun membasahi Tubuh Naruto, Naruto terus Berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Hujan itu, di depan Naruto berdiri Shikamaru dan Pengikut nya, Naruto terus berjalan sampai melewati Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung mengikuti Naruto ketika Naruto melewati nya, Mereka Terus Berjalan walaupun Tubuh mereka Basah akibat Hujan, Mereka menghiraukan Rasa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit Mereka,

Di depan Mereka Terlihat Kiba dan Pengikut nya yang sedang menunggu Naruto, Naruto terus berjalan dan melewati Kiba, Kiba langsung mengikuti Naruto ketika Naruto melewati nya, Kiba dan Shikamaru berjalan di belakang Naruto sementara Para pengikut Mereka berjalan di belakang Mereka, Mereka terus berjalan di tengah Hujan itu, Banyak orang yang Meneduh dari Hujan Melihat ke arah Naruto dan Pengikut nya,

Naruto Terus Berjalan sampai Mereka di depan gerbang Konoha Gakuen, Mereka Terus berjalan dan melewati Gerbang Konoha Gakuen, Naruto terus berjalan dan memasuki Gedung Konoha Gakuen, ketika mereka Masuk ke dalam Gedung Konoha Gakuen banyak Siswa yang melihat ke arah Mereka, Sedetik kemudian mereka memberi Naruto dan pengikut nya Jalan, Naruto terus berjalan dan menghiraukan Mereka yang melihat nya,

Akhir nya Naruto dan Pengikut nya Sampai di lapangan yang Luas, dan di depan Naruto dan Pengikut nya, Berdiri Kakashi dan para Pengikut nya, di sebelah Kakashi Berdiri seorang siswa berambut hitam memakai baju hitam berkancing dengan lengan panjang dan celana hitam Kakashi dan Pengikutnya memakai Payung berwarna Hitam untuk menahan Hujan

Naruto berhenti.

"Jangan Kecewakan Aku Namikaze" Teriak Kakashi sambil tersenyum Masker nya masih menempel di mulut nya,

Di atas Gedung Terlihat Banyak Siswa yang terkena Hujan, di tengah Siswa itu Terdapat 6 Siswa dan di tengah nya Berdiri seorang Siswa berambut pantat ayam memakai Baju Siswa Konoha Gakuen dengan Rantai mengantung di celana Bagian Kiri nya, memasukan kedua tangan nya di kantong Celana nya sambil melihat ke arah bawa tempat perang yang akan terjadi,

'kuharap kau menang Naruto' batin Siswa itu,

"aku tidak tidak melihat Sai-kun, biasa nya dia akan muncul jika terjadi perang" Ucap Kabuto sambil melihat sekeliling

" hehe kalian tenang saja, dia tidak akan muncul, aku sudah membereskan nya" ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai

"Hn" Balas Singkat Sasuke, sementara Neji dan Chouji hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Bawa lebih tepat nya ke arah Naruto,

di Jendela Banyak Siswa yang melihat Dari jendela ke arah lapangan untuk melihat Perang, dan di antara Mereka Terlihat Seorang Siswa aneh dengan Rambut Hitam jambrik dengan Topeng pusaran dan terdapat 1 lubang di mata bagian kanan nya, memakai baju Konoha Gakuen Rapi,

Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Naruto melihat ke belakang, Terlihat Shikamaru kiba yang melihat nya dengan Senyuman, dan para pengikut nya yang tersenyum ke arah nya, Naruto tersenyum lalu Melihat Ke arah kakashi

"UuuuuEeeeeeeRrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak Naruto Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah kakashi di ikuti Para pengikut nya, Para pengikut kakashi yang melihat Naruto dan para pengikut nya berlari ke arah mereka tidak tinggal diam, para pengikut kakashi berlari ke arah Naruto dan melemparkan Payung mereka Asal, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih berdiri dengan tenang,

kedua Kubu itu akhir nya bertemu Perang Terjadi, Terlihat Naruto yang menerjang pengikut kakashi di ikuti oleh para pengikut nya,

Kakashi Melihat ke arah Naruto Yang meninju dan menendang sana Sini, Kakashi menghela Nafas, Kakashi memutuskan untuk Turun tangan Melawan Naruto, Kakashi langsung melempar Payung yang melindungi nya dari hujan ke atas, Kakashi langsung berlari ke arah Naruto tapi di tahan oleh para pengikut Naruto

With Shikamaru,

Terlihat Shikamaru yang yang sedang melawan para pengikut Kakashi yang mengelilinginya

"Buakkk" "Buakkkk" "Buakkk" Shikamaru terus menerus meninju dan menendang sekelilingnya membuat para mengikut kakashi mundur dan maju, Mundur untuk menghindari Serangan Shikamaru, Maju untuk memukul nya,

With Kiba

Kiba berjalan cepat dan memukul pengikut Kakashi yang berlari ke arah nya untuk menyerang nya, dan di belakang nya ada beberapa pengikut nya,

"Buakkk" Nahas pengikut kakashi yang terkena tinjuan Kiba membuat pengikut kakashi Mundur dan berlutut, tidak menyianyiakan kesepatan ini pengikut kiba langsung menerjang pengikut kakashi yang berlutut itu,

terlihat hujan semakin Deras membasahi kedua Kubu itu, kedua Kubu itu tidak menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk Mereka,

"Buakk" "Buakkk" "Buakkk" Terlihat Naruto yang menghajar pengikut Kakashi, seseorang muncul di depan Naruto, orang itu hanya diam dan melihat ke arah Naruto tajam, Naruto yang menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat ke arah nya, Melihat ke arah Kiri, Berdiri seorang siswa berambut hitam memakai baju hitam berkancing  
dengan lengan panjang dan celana hitam

"Siapa Hosh... Kau" Tanya Naruto kepada Siswa itu,

"Nama ku Yamato, akan ku kalahkan kau Namikaze dan akan kubuat Kakashi Senpai Senang kepada" Ucap siswa yang di panggil Yamato, Yamato langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto juga melakukan Hal yang sama, Yamato melayangkan Tinju nya ke wajah Naruto, Tapi Naruto dapat Menghindar Ke kiri! Sedetik Kemudian Naruto melayangkan Tinju nya keperut Yamato Membuat Yamato Meloncat Mundur,

"Ughh" Ucap Yamato menahan Sakit di Perut nya, Yamato melihat ke arah Naruto dengan Tajam, Yamato berlari ke arah Naruto meninju Naruto asal, Naruto Menghindar Dan bertahan,

"Buakkk" Naruto terkena tinjuan di wajah nya dan mundur beberapa Langkah,

"Kau mencari lawan Yang salah Yamato" Ucap Naruto dengan Seringai di wajah nya, Naruto berlari ke arah Yamato, Naruto melayangkan Tinju nya ke wajah yamato, tapi Yamato dapat menghindar, Naruto memegang Kedua Bahu Yamato lalu meloncat,

"Bukkkk" Kepala Bertemu Kepala, Yamato mundur dengan jalan pelan, Terlihat di kepala nya keluar Cairan berwarna Merah,

"Kau-" Ucapan nya di hentikan nya ketika melihat Naruto berlari ke arah nya,

Naruto melayangkan Tendangan kanan ke atas, Yamato yang melihat Tendangan itu mencoba menahan nya mengunakan tangan kanan nya,

"Buakkk" Yamato terlempar ketika terkena tendangan Naruto, Naruto berjalan Pelan ke arah Yamato, jika di lihat Jelas di kepala Naruto keluar Cairan Merah, akibat hujan membuat Cairan merah itu keluar, Naruto melihat ke arah Yamato yang mencoba Berdiri,

"Buakkk" Yamato terkena Tinjuan di wajah Nya membuat diri nya terbaring di tanah yang sudah menjadi Lumpur,

"aku tidak akan kalah Darimu" Ucap Yamato mencoba berdiri walaupun sering terjatuh

"Cih lemah" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi ke arah para pengikut Kakashi yang sedang melawan Pengikut nya,

Naruto yang melihat Kiba dengan Santai nya menghajar pengikut Kakashi walaupun di wajah nya sudah banyak luka seperti goresan dan baju yang sudah ternodai darah, Naruto lalu berpindah melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menghajar para pengikut kakashi dengan asal asalan terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang di kelilingi banyak pengikut kakashi, Naruto berniat pergi membantu Shikamaru tapi di depan nya berdiri Kakashi dengan baju yang sudah ternodai Darah dan Masker yang sudah penuh Darah, Kakashi juga melihat ke arah Naruto,

Naruto melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan Kakashi bergantian, Kini dia harus memilih Menolong Teman nya atau melawan Pemimpin Musuh nya, Tiba tiba muncul senyuman Ketika Melihat Kiba yang tengah membantu Shikamaru melawan pengikut Kakashi, dia melihat ke arah Kakashi,

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini Hatake Kakashi" Ucap Naruto

"Yare Yare seperti nya aku akan kalah" Ucap Kakashi sambil melihat sekeliling,

"jangan Merendah Kakashi" Ucap Naruto dengan Senyuman Sadis yang menempel di wajah nya, Sedetik kemudian Naruto berlari ke arah Kakashi,

"Hahaha jangan seperti itu Namikaze" Ucap Kakashi, Naruto berhenti ketika melihat Kakashi tertawa

"apa yang kau tertawakan" Tanya Naruto heran,

"lihat lah di belakangmu Namikaze" Ucap Kakashi, Naruto membalikan Badan, terlihat Naruto yang melebarkan mata nya, di belakang Naruto berdiri banyak Siswa memakai baju Konoha Gakuen,

Naruto lalu melihat para pengikut nya Shikamaru, Kiba, dan sisa pengikut nya yang masih berdiri terlihat di wajah mereka yang masih kelelahan, Para pengikut Naruto Menghampiri Naruto dengan Pelan karena Faktor kelelahan dan terluka,

Mereka Berdiri di belakang Naruto Sambil melihat ke arah depan ke arah Siswa pengikut kakashi yang baru muncul,

"Serahkan Mereka Kepada Kami Naruto" Ucap Kiba sambil berjalan ke arah Depan, Naruto Melihat ke arah Kiba dengan Pandangan yang sulit di artikan, Shikamaru Menghela Nafas lalu maju ke depan,

"Naruto kau harus membayar pengobatanku" Ucap Shikamaru tanpa melihat Naruto yang di belakang nya,

Naruto Melihat ke arah Shikamaru, tak lama Kemudian sisa pengikut Naruto maku kedepan,

"Serahkan Mereka kepada Kami Naruto-San"

"Kami akan Menahan nya untuk sementara"

"jangan sampai Kalah Naruto-San"

Ucap Mereka Sambil membalikan Badan Mereka melihat ke arah Naruto, Terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum Bahagia,

"Kalian" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah Mereka dengan Senyuman Bahagi,

"Naruto berjanjilah kau akan menendang bokong nya untukku" Ucap Kiba sambil tersenyum,

"akan ku pastikan itu" Ucap Naruto, Para pengikut Naruto melihat ke arah pengikut Kakashi,

"AYO KITA TUNJUKAN SEMANGAT BERTARUNG KITA" Teriak Kiba sedetik Kemudian Kiba berlari ke arah Pengikut Kakashi di ikuti yang lain nya,

Naruto membalikan Badan nya dan Melihat Kakashi yang masih berdiri dengan posisi yang tidak berubah, Naruto melihat tajam ke arah kakashi

"akan kukalahkan kau Hatake" Teriak Naruto lalu berlari ke arah kakashi, kakashi hanya diam, Naruto meninju wajah kakashi, tapi kakashi dapat menghindar, kakashi melakukan tendangan bujur ke perut naruto,

"Buakkk" Naruto Mundur beberapa langkah ketika terkena tendangan bujur kakashi, Naruto berlari ke arah kakashi dan menyeramg kakashi dengan Brutal, kakashi kesusahan untuk menahan dan menghindar serangan Naruto,

Naruto terus menyerang kakashi "Buakkk" kakashi terkena tinjuan Naruto di perut nya, tidak menyiayiakan kesempatan itu Naruto memegang bahu kakashi dan meninju perut kakashi terus menerus, kakashi yang terkena tinju Naruto hanya menahan Sakit,

"Buakkk" Serangan Terakhir bersarang di wajah kakashi membuat kakashi terlempar mundur dan terbaring di tanah, sementara Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, Kakashi bangkit dengan Pelan, sambil melihat ke arah Naruto, Masker nya yang sudah penuh darah, Kakashi berjalan pelan ke arah Naruto, kakashi menarik tangan nya ke belakang, berniat meninju Naruto, kakashi melayangkan tinju nya ke wajah Naruto, Naruto yang sudah kelelahan tidak bisa menghindar,

"Buakkk" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ketika terkena tinjuan di wajah nya, Naruto berjalan Gontai ke arah kakashi dan melayangkan tinju nya ke arah wajah kakashi,

"Buakkk" Kakashi Mundur ketika terkena tinjuan naruto, kakashi langsung melayangkan tinju nya ke perut Naruto,

"Buakkk" Naruto mundur sambil memegang Perut nya, Naruto berjalan ke arah Kakashi sambil menarik Tangan nya kebelakang berniat meninju kakashi, Kakashi juka melakukan Hal yang sama yang di lakukan Naruto,

"Buakkk" "Buakkk" Terlihat Naruto dan kakashi yang berhasil meninju lawan Mereka, Naruto yang terkena Tinju kakashi di wajah nya, dan kakashi yang terkena tinjuan Naruto di wajah nya juga,

sementara Kiba, Shikamaru sudah terbaring lemah, terlihat tidak ada yang berdiri semua pengikut kakashi juga terbaring,

Naruto tetap pada posisi yang meninju kakashi dan kakashi juga tetap pada posisi mereka, mereka menunggu, menunggu salah satu di antara mereka jatuh,

terlihat kakashi yang mulai bergerak,

"Kakashi-San" "Kakashi" Teriak para pengikut Kakashi ketika melihat kakashi yang mulai mau Jatuh,

"Bukkkk" suara ketika kakashi jatuh ke bawah tanah yang sudah menjadi lumpur akibat hujan,

"Naruto" "Naruto-San" Teriak para pengikut Naruto Senang, Naruto diam, wajah nya yang terluka terlihat dan sedikit darah di wajah nya akibat hujan yang membuat darah nya hilang, Naruto melihat ke arah langit, yang sedang hujan,

"aku berhasil" Ucap Naruto

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

Dark Yami c

Baru pertama lihat ni fanfic udah bikin aku jatuh cinta sama ni fanfic, dan saya mau tanya apakah nanti kakashi akan bergabung dengan naruto,?: **sepertinya tidak, mungkin kakashi akan mengikuti orang lain**

Guest

aku NHL,seneng bnget rasa'a author tetap masangin naruhina...  
Cepet ya lanjut'a,cerita keren..  
Buat ntar naruhina lemon  
hahaha: **anda NHL Good joob, soal NH Lemon akan saya fikirkan**

Guest

oke lanjut terus.  
ohya kenapa manma dippanggil kyubi sama naruto.: **mungkin itu akan terjawab di chapter depan**

Naminamifrid

apa Sasuke dan anggota-anggotanya tau kalau Naruto itu anak Yakuza?** hanya Sasuke, Neji, dan Chouji saja yang tau**

YonaNobunaga

Knapa naru brsikap sprti itu pda ayahnya?  
Siapa wanita berambut hijau itu?: **Sifat Naruto bisa berubah dikarenakan suasana yang dia terima, siapa wanita itu akan terjawab di chapter ini**

* * *

Naruto Akan Saya jadikan Harem Harem Naruto Hanya Ada 2 orang saja mungkin akan nambah. Yang Berumur Di atas 17 Bole Membaca dan yang di bawah 17 mohon tekan back di karenakan ada lemon singkat

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata x Fuu

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen

* * *

Seminggu sudah saat perperangan yang di menangkan Naruto dan Pengikut nya, dalam Waktu seminggu Naruto juga bertemu dengan A Dari Kumo, Naruto hanya Heran Ketika Bertemu A Kenapa Tidak dia sudah tua tapi Masih Sma, dalam waktu seminggu juga Naruto sering Bertemu dengan Sara, Shion dan Wanita yang di Selamatkan nya, Wanita yang di selamatkan Naruto Bernama Fuu, Wanita yang Cantik di Mata Naruto, Dalam seminggu juga tidak ada yang berani Menganggu nya, dan Kedua Adik nya sudah kembali Ke Jepang, itu berita Buruk di telinga nya, Kenapa tidak, Adik Perempuannya itu sangatlah Khawatir Padanya, jika saja dia pulang dengan babak Belur dan baju yang penuh darah pasti akan di tanyainya, sampai pertanyaan nya Tuntas,

dan Berita Buruk nya yang di dengar Naruto, Adik Laki laki nya, Sih kyuubi (Julukan Menma pemberian Naruto) akan Bersekolah di sekolahnya

Naruto Kini sedang berjalan Pulang ke arah Rumah nya, Naruto terus berjalan, Naruto berhenti dan melihat ke arah depan, di depan nya kini berdiri banyak Siswa berpakaian Putih kecoklatan dengan lengan panjang

Naruto melihat ke arah Mereka dengan Datar,,

"Apa mau kalian" tanya Naruto dengan tenang,

"Jelas Sekali sesama Siswa Sekolah yang Berbeda Sekolah akan Berperang bukan jika bertemu" Ucap Pria yang paling depan dengan Gaya Bicara yang Arogant,

Naruto Mengangkat Alisnya, Naruto lalu Berjalan ke depan menghiraukan Mereka, Para siswa yang melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan tenang melangkah mundur,

"Jangan Hari ini" Ucap Naruto dengan Datar dan suara Tenang, terus berjalan ke arah depan, Terlihat di wajah Para Siswa yang tampak Kesal dengan Naruto,

"Buakkk" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah ketika terkena Tinju dari Siswa yang di depan nya, Naruto melihat ke arah Mereka

"Kalian Dari sekolah Mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami Dari Suna Bangsat" Teriak Siswa yang Paling Depan,

"Serang" Teriak Siswa itu lagi, Sedetik kemudian Para Siswa yang berada di sana Berlari ke arah Naruto, Wajah Datar Naruto Berubah Menjadi Senyuman, Senyuman Sadis,

"Kalian Mencari Lawan yang Salah" Teriak Naruto dengan suara Shikopat, Naruto lalu Berlari ke arah Mereka, Naruto melompat dengan Siku kaki di depan,

"Buakkk" Siswa yang terkena Siku kaki Naruto terkapar di jalan, Naruto terus Meninju para siswa Suna itu,

"Buakkk" Seorang Siswa Suna terlempar ketika terkena Tinju Naruto, Terlihat Naruto yang di kelilingi Para Siswa Suna, Tidak ada yang Berani Menyerang Naruto duluan Sementara Naruto Melihat Mereka dengan Senyuman Sadis yang Setia menempel di wajahnya, Di sekeliling mereka terlihat beberapa Siswa terbaring di jalan,

"Hosh... Ini kah Hosh... Siswa Suna Hosh... sangat lemah Hosh..." Ucap Naruto dengan Nada mengejek,

"Kau, Serang" Teriak Siswa yang di depan Naruto, Langsung saja Para Siswa Suna berlari ke arah Naruto,

"Buakkk" "Buakkk" "Buakkk" Naruto Terus Meninju Asal Siswa Suna itu, Terlihat Siswa Suna yang kewalahan Melawan Naruto, Dari Kejauhan Berdiri seorang Pria Berambut Merah Pendek dengan Mata Seperti Mata Panda dan di Bagian atas Mata kiri terdapat tulisan Kanji (Ai) memakai Baju Butih Kecoklatan dengan lengan panjang dan Celana Putih kecoklatan panjang, Mata Panda itu tiba tiba menjadi Tajam Ketika Melihat Siswa Suna yang Melawan Naruto Mengambil Batu Bata Sebesar 2x Kepala Manusia dan Menghantamkan Batu Bata itu ke punggung Naruto,

"Arggg" Ucap Naruto kesakitan sambil terbaring di tanah akibat terkena Batu Bata sebesar 2x Kepala Manusia itu, Para Siswa Suna yang melihat Naruto terbaring di tanah tak menyiayiakan itu, Mereka menghajar Naruto walaupun Naruto sudah Terbaring di tanah,

"Buakkk" "Buakkk" "Buakkk" "Buakkk" Mereka Terus menghajar Naruto,

"Hei Kalian siswa Suna Hentikan" Teriak Suara dari arah depan, Para Siswa Suna melihat ke asal teriakan, terlihat di depan Mereka Banyak Siswa memakai baju merah dengan Lengan Pendek dan Celana Merah dan Rambut Yang Merah juga dan di depan Mereka berdiri 2 Pria 1 pria berambut Merah panjang menutupi 1 mata nya dan memakai Baju merah dengan lengan panjang dan Celana merah panjang, di sebelahnya Berdiri Pria berambut orange jambrik mempunyai dan memakai baju merah dengan lengan pendek dan Celana Merah panjang dengan Rantai yang mengantung di celana Bagian Kiri nya, Mereka adalah Para Siswa ame, Yahiko, Pein,

"Cih Siswa Ame apa mau kalian" Teriak Siswa Suna,

"Kami ingin dia" Tunjuk Yahiko kepada Naruto, Para Siswa suna melihat ke arah Naruto lalu melihat kembali ke arah Siswa Ame,

"haha jangan Bercan-"

"Hei kalian Berhenti" Ucap Sebuah suara dari arah belakang Siswa suna, Semua mata Melihat ke asal Suara (Minus Naruto yang terbaring tidak berdaya,

"Gaara-San" Gaara-Sama" Ucap Siswa Suna ketika Melihat Pria bermata panda yang memanggil mereka

"Ayo kita Pulang" Ucap Gaara lalu berjalan pergi

"Awas kalian Siswa Ame" Ucap Siswa Suna, Kepada Siswa Ame, Siswa Suna berjalan Pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang Terbaring tak berdaya,

Para Siswa Ame berjalan mendekati Naruto yang Terbaring tak Berdaya

"Yahiko-San untuk apa kita membantu Bocah ini" Ucap Pengikut Yahiko,

"dia temanku" Balas Yahiko, Mereka berhenti ketika Sudah Dekat dengan Naruto, Pein Menjongkok dan membantu Naruto Berdiri, Terlihat Naruto yang sudah Sangat Sekarat wajah yang terdapat banyak luka dan mulut yang mengeluarkan Darah, Baju Konoha Gakuen yang sudah robek,

"Ayo" Ucap Pein lalu berjalan ke depan sambil memapah naruto di bahu nya,

Mereka berjalan dalam Hening hanya terdengar Langkah kaki sementara Naruto sudah tidak Sadarkan Diri,

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka Berhenti Ketika didepan Mereka Berdiri 2 Pemuda berpakaian Konoha Gakuen  
1 Pemuda mempunyai Rambut panjang seperti Wanita dan mempunyai Mata putih memakai Baju Konoha Gakuen Rapi, dan 1 nya mempunyai Rambut dengan model pantat ayam memakai baju Konoha Gakuen rapi dengan Rantai yang mengantung di Celana Kanan nya, 2 Siswa Konoha Gakuen itu melihat Siswa Ame dengan Tajam,

"Apa yang kalian Lakukan kepada Naruto" Ucap suara dingin

"Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji Apa kalian Teman Naruto" tanya Yahiko

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto" Ucap Pemuda berambut panjang dengan Mata Putih Neji,

"Dia di serang oleh Siswa Suna" Balas Pein

"Berikan Naruto kepadaku" Ucap Siswa berambut pantat ayam Sasuke

Pein berjalan ke depan sambil memapah Naruto mendekati Sasuke dan Neji, Neji dan Sasuke juga melakukan Hal yang sama yang di lakukan Pein, mereka Berhenti ketika Jarak mereka tinggal 1 langkah

"Uchiha Sasuke aku ingin sekali bertarung denganmu" Ucap Pein Lalu mendorong Naruto ke arah Sasuke, Sasuke menangkap Naruto yang pingsan,

"Aku juga ingin sekali bertarung denganmu Pein" Balas Sasuke lalu memapah Naruto pergi di ikuti Neji,

"Sasuke Biar aku yang merawat Naruto" Ucap Neji di samping Sasuke,

"Tidak biar aku saja" Balas Sasuke

"Mengertilah Sasuke kau tau Naruto Membencimu jika kau merawatnya di rumahmu maka dia akan tambah benci denganmu" Ucap Neji, Sasuke berhenti berjalan Sambil menundukan kepala nya,

"aku mengerti Neji, Tolong kau Rawat dia" Ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan Naruto yang pingsan kepada Neji

"aku mengerti" Balas Neji sambil memapah Naruto pulang ke Mashion Hyuuga,

.

.

.

.

Skip Time Mashion Hyuuga

Neji kini Berada di depan Mashion Hyuuga

"Ting..Tong...Ting...Tong..." Suara Bel Rumah

Neji berdiri diam menunggu Pintu Mashion Hyuuga di buka sambil memapah Naruto di samping nya,

"Clekk"

"Neji-Sa- Kyaaaaaa" Teriakan Pembantu ketika melihat Naruto yang sudah babak belur dan penuh darah, Neji menutup Telinga Kiri nya mengunakan tangan kiri nya sementara tangan kanan nya sedang menahan Berat tubuh Naruto

"N-neji-sama S-siapa D-dia" Ucap pembantu itu terbata bata setelah selesai berteriak

"Dia T-"

"Ada apa Baa-chan" Ucap Suara Feminim Dari dalam Rumah sambil berjalan ke arah Pintu luar Wanita itu Mempunyai Rambut indigo panjang memakai Baju putih dengan lengan pendek dan Rok pendek

'Deg'

"N-naruto-kun" Guman nya Orang yang baru datang itu, sedetik kemudian Orang itu langsung berlari ke arah Neji

"Neji-Niisan apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun" Ucap orang itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata

"Dia di serang Siswa Suna" Balas Neji sambil berjalan Masuk dengan Naruto yang pingsan di Samping nya

"B-bawa dia ke kamarku Neji-niisan aku akan merawatnya" Ucap Hinata dengan Wajah Khawatir

"Tida-"

"Kumohon Neji-Niisan aku ingin membalas perbuatanku kepada Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata

Naji yang mendengar Ucapan hinata menghela Nafas

"Baiklah" Balas Neji langsung saja Hinata berjalan ke depan ke arah Kamarnya di ikuti Neji,

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukk" Suara ketika Tubuh Naruto menyentuh Kasur Empuk,

"Kuserahkan dia padamu Hinata-Chan" Ucap Neji ketika menjatuhkan tubuh Naruto ke kasur Empuk di Kamar Hinata

"Baik Neji-niisan" Balas Hinata, Neji berjalan Keluar dari kamar Hinata sementara Hinata berjalan mencari P3K untuk Merawat Luka luka Naruto, Terlihat di Kamar Hinata yang Bercat berwarna Lavender dengan Gambar bunga bunga lavender yang menempel di dinding Ruangan itu

Hinata Mulai Melepas Baju Naruto walaupun agak susah melepaskan nya Akhirnya hinata berhasil Melepaskan nya,

"Naruto-kun Semoga Cepat Sembuh" Ucap Hinata ketika Sudah Selesai mengobati luka Naruto, Terlihat Naruto yang banyak di Lapisi Kain, Wajah yang banyak di tempeli Hansaplast,

.

.

.

Naruto Pov On

'Dimana aku' Batinku aku mencoba membuka mataku, Warna Lavender dengan gambar bunga Levender lah yang pertamaku lihat, aku dapat mencium Wangi Lavender, Sepertinya aku Pernah mencium Wangi ini, Wangi yang paling ku benci sejak kejadian itu aku membenci Wangi ini, Aku mencoba melihat sekeliling aku dapat Melihat Foto seorang Gadis berambut indigo memakai Baju Siswi Sekolah, Tunggu Indigo "Hinata" Guman Ku

"Clekk" Suara pintu membuatku melihat ke asal suara Terlihat di depan Pintu Wanita yang paling tidak aku ingin temui berada di pintu, aku dapat melihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampak Khawatir Ketika melihatku,

aku mencoba Bangun, 'aku harus cepat cepat Pergi dari sini' Batinku, Saat aku mencoba bangun Punggungku Terasa Sakit sekali sehingga membuatku meringis Kesakitan, Wanita itu berlari pelan ke arah ku dan memegang tanganku berniat membantuku,

"aku tidak Butuh Bantuanmu" Ucap ku Keras, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara seperti itu entah kenapa mulutku seperti berbicara sendiri

"T-tapi Na-"

"Lepaskan tanganmu" Bentakku lagi kepadanya, Aku mencoba bangun walaupun dengan punggung yang sakit Akhirnya aku dapat Bangun, aku melihat ke arahnya aku terkejut melihat nya, hinata menunduk dan aku dapat melihat setetes Air yang keluar dari matanya, Hatiku sakit ketika melihat itu, aku tidak berniat untuk menyakitinya tapi siapa yang di sakiti dia apa aku, aku Berjalan ke arah Bajuku dan Mengambil Bajuku dan berjalan ke arah Pintu, Dari Rumah itu aku dapat melihat banyak Pembantu yang melihatku aku menghiraukan nya, Akhirnya aku sampai di Pintu dan di depanku berdiri seorang Pria Paru baya berambut Hitam panjang dengan mata putih memakai Kimono

Naruto Pov End

Naruto melihat Pria paru baya itu dengan Tenang, sementara Pria paru baya itu melihat Naruto tajam, Naruto berjalan ke arah Pintu Keluar yang berada di belakang Pria Paru baya itu, Naruto melewati Pria paru baya itu tanpa melihat nya, sementara Pria Paru baya itu melihat ke belakang ke arah Naruto yang telah Melewatinya

"Naruto" Ucap Suara dingin Pria Paru baya itu, Naruto berhenti tanpa melihat ke arah Pria paru baya itu

"Aku harap kau tidak melupakan Janji yang telah Minato dan aku lakukan" Ucap Pria parubaya itu lagi, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, Naruto lalu berjalan keluar tidak berniat membalas perkataan Pria paru baya itu,

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan Di jalan, terlihat di jalan yang penuh orang lalu lalang,

"Bukkk" Naruto menabrak seseorang Pria,

"Maaf" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan lagi, Naruto terus berjalan Tujuan nya adalah Inuzuka Klub untuk menenangkan Diri, Naruto masih ingat betul apa yang di katakan Pria paru baya itu, Naruto menghela Nafas, Naruto berhenti ketika sudah sampai di tujuannya Yaitu Inuzuka Klub, Naruto berjalan Masuk,

"Silahkan Namikaze-Sama" Ucap penjaga kepada Naruto, Naruto menghiarukan Penjaga itu dan terus berjalan masuk, Naruto berjalan turun dari tangga yang menuju Klub bawah tanah Inuzuka, Naruto terus berjalam dalam hening, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara disko dari bawah, Naruto terus berjalan,

"Clekk" suara pintu di buka, karena kerasnya suara disko membuat suara itu itu tak terdengar sama sekali, Naruto berjalan Masuk, Naruto dapat melihat Kiba yang berada di tengah panggung disco, Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat duduk yang berada di depan tempat Bir, Naruto duduk disana,

"Namikaze-Sama anda ingin pesan apa" Ucap pengawai di sana,

"5Botol Bir" Balas Naruto

"T-ta-" Ucapan pengawai itu di hentikan ketika Naruto melihat Tajam ke arahnya,

"B-baik Namikaze-Sama" Balas pengawai itu langsung pergi

Tak lama kemudian pengawai itu kembali dengan 5 Botol Bir di tangan nya, langsung saja pengawai itu meletakan 5Botor bir di Meja yang Berada di depan Naruto,

langsung saja Naruto mengambil 1 Botol bir dan membuka nya dan meminumnya tanpa mengunakan Cawan,

"Glekk...Glekk...Glekkk" Suara Ketika Naruto meminum Bir itu,

Setelah Bir itu Habis Naruto meletakan nya di Meja, Naruto mengambil 1 lagi Botol Bir dan membuka nya lalu meminum nya lagi, sementara Seorang Gadis berambut Hijau kebiruan Pendek, Mata berwarna jingga memakai Baju Biru dengan Gambar Tengkorak di Baju nya dengan lengan Pendek, memakai Rok Hitam Selutut Sedang melihat ke arah Naruto, Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Naruto,

"Ara ara Naru-kun Sedang apa Disini" Ucap Gadis itu ketika sampai Di Samping Naruto, Naruto melihat ke arah Gadis itu lalu meminum Bir lagi

"Glekkk" Suara Tegukan Naruto

"Kenapa kau disini" Ucap Naruto

"Aku kan Asisten Hana-san jadi ini adalah Tugasku untuk melihat Para pelanggan yang datang" Balas Gadis itu yang bernama Fuu

Naruto Diam, Naruto lalu mengambil 1 Bir lagi yang Baru dan membuka nya lalu meminum nya, sementara Fuu melihat ke arah Naruto,

"Suru Berikan aku Bir" Ucap Fuu kepada Pengawai yang sedang melayani orang lain itu

"Baik Fuu-san" Balas pengawai itu lalu mengambil Bir dan Cawan kepada Fuu, Fuu mengambil Bir dan Cawan yang berada di tangan pengawai itu lalu membuka Botol bir dan menuangkannya ke Cawan lalu meminum nya sedikit,

"Hei Naru-kun kau ada Masalah" Tanya Fuu kepada Naruto sementara Naruto Terus meminum Bir yang berada di Botol

" Uhuk " Batuk Naruto, Terlihat di wajah Naruto yang sudah merah akibat Efek Dari bir yang di Minumnya, Naruto melihat ke arah Fuu dengan Wajah yang merah, Naruto mengambil Bir dan meminum nya beberapa tegukan lalu meletakan lagi dan melihat ke arah Fuu Sedetik Kemudian Naruto memegang tangan Fuu dan berjalan pergi dari tempat itu, Naruto terus berjalan sambil Menarik tangan Fuu melewati Kerumunan orang, sementara Fuu meringis kesakitan akibat Tangan naruto yang mengengam tangan nya yang begitu kuat, Naruto menarik Fuu ke Ruang VIP tempat yang kemarin Shion dan Sara yang membawa nya, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan mendorong Fuu Masuk, Naruto Menutupi Tirai agar tidak ada yang melihat aksi nya,

Fuu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan pandangan Takut,

"N-naru-kun Kau K-kenapa" Tanya Fuu yang Takut akan Sifat Naruto yang Berubah, Naruto hanya diam dan berjalan ke arah Fuu dengan wajah yang memerah akibat efek Bir,,

Naruto memegang tangan Fuu lalu mendorongnya lagi ke arah Sofa,

"Bukk" Suara ketika Fuu terbaring di Sofa, Sedetik kemudian Naruto menimpa Fuu

"N-naruto apa yang-" Ucapannya di hentikannya ketika Naruto Mencium bibirnya, Fuu berusaha mendorong Naruto Karena kekuatan naruto yang lebih kuat membuat Fuu Tidak dapat Mendorong Naruto, Naruto mencium Fuu dengan Ganas, Naruto mencoba memasukan Lidahnya ke dalam Mulut Fuu, Tapi Fuu menutup Mulut nya dengan Rapat. Naruto Terus Mencoba dan Naruto mengigit bibir bawah Fuu Membuat Fuu membuka mulut nya, Naruto yang merasakan Fuu membuka mulut nya tidak menyiayiakan kesempatan ini, Naruto memasukan lidahnya ke dalam Mulut Fuu, Fuu mencoba menolak, tangan Naruto yang diam Kini mulai Merayap ke arah Barang sensitif Fuu, Tangan Kiri Naruto Merayap ke arah Bawah selangkang Fuu dan Tangan Kiri Naruto merayap ke arah dada bagian Kiri fuu, Naruto terus mencium fuu dengan Ganas, Fuu yang Menolak Kini mulai Menerima apa yang di lakukan Naruto, Fuu membalas Ciuman Panas Naruto, Naruto Terus mencium fuu dan tangan Kiri Naruto di di gesek gesekan di Bawah Fuu Tepatnya Celana Dalam Fuu, di kerenakan Fuu yang memakai Rok dengan Mudah Naruto merayap ke arah Vagina fuu

"Shhh" Desah fuu, Tangan Kanan Naruto Meremas dada Fuu, Naruto dan Fuu Melepaskan Ciuman Mereka akibat Kurangnya Oksigen, Tangan kanan Naruto melepaskan dada Fuu dan menyibak Baju Fuu ke atas Melewati dada Fuu, Terlihat dada fuu yang kini di tutupi Bh, Sementara Fuu kini sedang Menahan Nikmat akibat Tangan kiri Naruto yang sedang menjahili vagina Fuu, Naruto Menarik Bh yang menutupi Kedua gunung Fuu kebawah sehingga membuat Bh Fuu yang tidak menutupi dadanya lagi, Naruto diam ketika melihat Dada Fuu yang Mempersona Sementara Fuu menutupi wajahnya mengunakan Tangan nya akibat malu, Terlihat dada Fu yang Berukuran 34, Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya tentang dada Fuu langsung saja Mencium dada Fuu dan menghisap nya, Tangan Naruto Menarik Celana Dalam Fuu Sampai di kaki fuu terlihat lah Vagina fuu yang di Tumbuhi Sedikit Rambut pendek, Naruto Terus menghisap Gunung Fuu bergantian, Sementara Fuu tetap Menutupi Wajahnya dengan Kedua tangannya, tangan kiri Naruto memegang Vagina Fuu, Jari Tengah Naruto Mencoba Masuk kedalam Vagina Fuu, Terlihat Jari Naruto yang kesusahan masuk akibat kecilnya Lubang Vagina Fuu, Naruto menghentikan Hisapannya dari dada Fuu dan Melihat kewanitaan Fuu, Naruto Terus Mencoba menusuk vagina Fuu,

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Fuu ketika jari Naruto berhasil Masuk ke dalam Vagina fuu, Menghiraukan Teriakan Fuu Naruto memaju mundurkan Jarinya di vagina Fuu,

"Shhh" Desah Fuu, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan Jarinya, Naruto menghentikan Jari nya dan Mencabutnya, Naruto mengangkat Kaki Fuu ke atas Bahu nya, Fuu yang tau apa yang akan di lakukan Naruto berusaha Memberontak Karena Naruto yang lebih Kuat membuat Fuu sia sia Memberontak

"N-naruto K-kumohon J-jangan" Ucap Fuu dengan suara Bergetar

Naruto menghiraukan Ucapan Fuu, Naruto melepaskan Celananya Mengunakan tangan Kanan nya sementara Tangan Kiri nya memegang Kaki Fuu yang berada di Bahu kiri nya, Naruto melepaskan Celana Dalam nya dan Terlihatlah kebanggaan Naruto yang berdiri, Naruto mengarahkan Kebanggaannya ke Vagina Fuu dengan Bantuan tangan Kanannya sementara Fuu terus memberontak, Setelah kebanggaan Naruto menyentuh vagina Fuu Naruto mencoba mendorong nya Masuk,, karena Sempitnya Vagina Fuu membuat kebanggaan naruto meleset, Naruto Terus mencoba, dan Cobaan yang ke 6x nya akhirnya Kepala Kebanggaan Naruto berhasil Masuk

"Kyaaaaaaaa" Teriak Fuu ketika kepala kebanggaan Naruto berhasil Masuk kedalam Vagina Fuu, Naruto memegang Kaki Fuu dan menariknya ke arah Kiri dan Kanan, kini Kaki Fuu terbuka lebar dan Naruto yang berada di tengah kaki Fuu dengan kebanggaanya yang Masuk keVagina Fuu

"Ittai" Ucap Fuu dengan Air mata yang keluar dari kedua bola Matanya, Menghiraukan Fuu yang Menangis Naruto langsung mendorong Kebanggaannya

"Blesss" Kebanggaan Naruto berhasil Masuk semua,

"ittai... Ittai...Ittai" Teriak Fuu kesakitan, Naruto Diam dengan kebanggaanya yang masuk kedalam vagina Fuu

setelah Diam agak Lama Naruto mulai Mundur dengan Pelan dan Maju dengan pelan,

"N-Naruto B-berhenti" Ucap Fuu

Naruto menghiraukan Ucapan Fuu dan Terus memaju Mundurkan Kebanggaannya di dalam Vagina Fuu,

Naruto mempercepat Maju dan Mundurnya kebanggaan Naruto di dalam Vagina Fuu,

"N-naruto A-aku S-sampai Kyaaaa" Ucap dan Teriak Fuu ketika mencapai Surganya, Naruto menghiraukan Teriakan Fuu, Naruto terus memaju mundurkan kebanggaanya dengan Cepat,

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari ujung kebanggaannya, Naruto Menarik keluar Kebanggaannya dan Kebanggaan Naruto mengeluarkan Cairan putih dari ujung kebanggaannya, Setelah Naruto mencapai Ogasmenya Naruto tiba tiba terjatuh dan Menimpa Tubuh Fuu yang sudah setengah telanjang dengan Rokk yang masih utuh, Celana Dalam yang berada di ujung kaki kiri, Bh yang Terikat di Perut dan Baju yang Naik ke atas,

TBC

* * *

Gimna Lemonnya? Jangan Lupa Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur yang tak begitu luas, Pemuda itu mempunyai rambut kuning yang berantakan memakai Baju Konoha Gakuen denga Jaket sedada berwarna Hitam.

"Ughh" Guman Pemuda itu tak jelas, Pemuda itu membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Mata biru Shapirre,

"Yo kawan kau sudah bangun" Ucap suara di lantai, Terlihat di lantai duduk seorang pria berambut Coklat berantakan terdapat Tato segitiga di masing masing pipinya dan memakai baju Konoha Gakuen sedang bermain Hanpone,

"Apa yang terjadi" Tanya Pemuda berambut kuning sambil memegang Kepalanya

"Aku tidak tau Fuu-san yang membawamu dan kau sedang pingsan" Balas Pemuda itu

"Kepala ku Sakit, Hei kiba ini sudah jam berapa" Tanya Pemuda itu sambil mencoba turun dari Kasur

"Oh, ini sudah jam 9 lewat, aku tadi berniat membangunkanmu Tapi kau terlihat tidur nyenyak jadi aku tidak ingin menganggu mimpimu" Balas pemuda berambut Coklat kiba,

"Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Pemuda berambut kuning Naruto sambil berjalan keluar dari Kamar Kiba di ikuti Kiba,

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di jalan dan di sampingnya berdiri Kiba,

"Hei Naruto apa yang kau lakukan dengan Fuu-san semalam" Tanya Kiba, Sementara Naruto memegang Kepalanya yang masih pusing,

"Aku tidak tau" Balas Naruto cuek tetap berjalan,

"Oh benarkah? Oh ya Kenapa tubuh mu penuh luka kawan" Tanya kiba

"aku di hajar habis habisan oleh Siswa Suna" Balas Naruto, Kiba yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegang perutnya,

"hahahaha, Aku haha tidak menyangka haha Namikaze Naruto akan Babak belur" Ucap kiba sambil tertawa terbahak bahak,

"Bukk" Naruto menyikut perut Kiba membuat Kiba terbatuk batuk,

"Uhuk, Uhuk," batuk kiba,

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan baka" Teriak Kiba marah, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum mengejek ke arah Kiba, Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari kiba, kiba yang melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan nya mengikuti Naruto berlari dan perjalanan menuju konoha Gakuen dengan Aksi kejar kejaran Dari Mereka berdua,

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang duduk Di atas Gedung Konoha Gakuen, Terlihat Gedung itu yang sangat luas dan terdapat Pagar penghalang, dan di sekitar Naruto banyak Siswa Pengikutnya yang sedang duduk, ada juga yang berbaring ada juga yang sedang bergulat dan Dll, di samping Naruto duduk Kiba dan Shikamaru, Terlihat Shikamaru yang memasang wajah Ngantuk dan Kiba yang sedang keasyikan bermain Hanponenya,

"CLEKK" Suara pintu dibuka dengan Keras, Semua mata melihat ke arah Pintu, Terlihat di pintu berdiri seorang Siswa berbadan besar memakai baju Konoha Gakuen mempunyai Rambut Gondrong,

"GAWAT" Teriak orang yang membuka pintu itu sambil berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto menarik Alisnya heran, Siswa yang baru datang itu berlari ke arah Naruto sambil berteriak tak Jelas, Naruto berdiri di ikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru, Para pengikut Naruto berjalan ke arah Naruto,

"Hei hentikan teriakan tak Jelasmu" Ucap Naruto kepada Siswa itu, Siswa itu berhenti di depan Naruto sambil menelan Ludahnya dengan kesusahan, Kini semua pengikut Naruto dan Naruto mengelilingi Siswa yang baru datang itu,

"Jadi ada apa" Tanya Naruto

"H-hatake K-kakashi M-ma-"  
"Ucap dengan Jelas" potong Kiba, Siswa itu menelan ludah,

Semua menunggu, Menunggu Siswa itu bicara,

"Gomen Naruto-san, Hatake Kakashi dia Mengikuti seseorang" Ucap Siswa itu, Semua yang mendengar itu Terkejut ada juga yang memasang Wajah Shock, Naruto tidak bisa menutupi wajah terkejutnya itu,

"S-siapa yang di ikutinya, Apa Uchiha Sasuke" Tanya Pengikut Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari Shocknya,

"Bukan, Siswa ini baru, dia dari kelas 1C" Ucap Siswa itu

"Apa kau tau ciri cirinya" Tanya Shikamaru

"dia mempunyai Rambut merah seperti Naruto-san, dia mempunyai 3 tanda Kumis kucing di pipinya, dan Matanya sangat Mengerikan, Matanya berwarna merah dengan Garis kebawah di tengah Matanya" Ucap Siswa itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela Nafas lega,

"Apa kau tau mereka berada di mana" Tanya Kiba,

"Dia berada di lapangan Kiba-san" Balas Siswa itu, Kiba dan bebarap pengikut berjalan ke pinggir Kiba berhenti di karenakan ada Penghalang yang terbuat dari kawat, Kiba melihat ke arah Bawah dan terlihat di lapangan Yang sangat Ramai,

Kiba berjalan kearah Naruto,

"Ayo kita menemuinya" Ucap Kiba lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar di ikuti para pengikut Naruto, Naruto menghela Nafas dan berjalan mengikuti kiba di ikuti Shikamaru,

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya mereka di lapangan Mereka mendapatkan Tatapan tajam Dari pengikut Kakashi, Kiba berjalan ke arah Depan,

"hatake Kakashi kudengar kau mengikut seseorang" Teriak Kiba,

Para pengikut kakashi membuka jalan dan terlihatlah Kakashi yang sedang duduk dengan 2 Orang, Kakashi berdiri di ikuti Oleh 2 Orang itu, Siswa berambut merah berantakan mempunyai 3 tanda Kumis kucing di pipinya, dan memakai baju Konoha Gakuen, Siswa itu berjalan ke arah depan di ikuti Kakashi dan Seorang Siswa memakai Topeng dan di Topeng itu hanya terdapat 1 Mata bagian kanan saja, Siswa berambut merah itu berhenti ketika Jaraknya dengan Kiba lumayan dekat,

"Ada apa kau mencariku" Tanya Siswa berambut merah sambil menyeringai,

"Haha, wajahmu memang seram dengan mata seperti itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka Hatake Kakashi akan mengikutimu" Teriak Kiba dengan Suara Mengejek, Siswa berambut merah tampak Emosi terlihat di wajahnya yang mengeras,

"Tap" Siswa bertopeng mata satu itu memegang Bahu siswa berambut merah itu, Siswa berambut merah itu melihat ke arah Pria bertopeng itu terlihat siswa bertopeng mengelengkan Kepalanya, Siswa berambut merah yang melihat itu hanya menghela Nafas lalu melihat ke arah kiba,

"Namaku Menma dan ini Tobi, Apa mau kalian" tanya Siswa berambut merah menma

"Kami hanya sedang berjalan jalan dan tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu" Ucap sebuah suara di dalam Kerumunan Siswa pengikut Naruto, Para pengikut Naruto membuka Jalan dan Terlihat Naruto berjalan santai kearah kiba di ikuti Shikamaru sambil memasang wajah Ngantuk nya,

Menma yang melihat itu terkejut, tak lama kemudian wajah terkejut itu berubah menjadi Senyuman menyeringai,

"Naruto, kudengar kau dapat mengalahkan Kakashi yang mempunyai banyak pengikut, Bagaimana kalau kita berperang sekali lagi" Tanya Menma kepada Naruto, Naruto berhenti ketika dirinya sudah berada di samping Kiba,

"Itu tidak per-"

"yo yo apa akan ada perang lagi, Guy-san kita akan bertaruh lagi" Ucap sebuah suara dari arah Kiri Menma, Terlihat di kiri menma Berdiri 2 Siswa perpakaian Baju Hijau ketat, dan di belakang Mereka banyak Siswa memakai Baju hijau Ketat,

"KOLOR IJO" teriak Tobi sambil menunjuk Lee dan Guy, Semua yang mendengar itu tertawa Terbahak Bahak sementara yang di tertawain hanya Tersenyum,

"Terima Kasih pujianmu" Teriak Lee dan Guy bersamaan, Semua yang mendengar itu Wheetdrop seketika mendengar Teriakan Mereka, Minus Lee dan guy dan para pengikutnya,

"Hahaha, bagaimana kalau kita berperang dengan 3 Kubu" Tanya Menma

"haha kau mempunyai Semangat yang hebat, tapi ingat bukan 3 Tapi 4 kubu" Teriak Lee,

Naruto menarik alisnya, "Siapa lagi yang akan mengikut perang ini" Tanya Naruto

"Hahaha Bukankah kau akan mengikuti ini UCHIHA SASUKE" Teriak Guy, Semua yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya dan melihat sekeliling, di bagian Kanan Menma berjalan Banyak Siswa dan di depan Siswa itu berjalan 6 Orang Siswa, Mereka adalah Para pengikut Sasuke dan Sasuke Team,

"Hei hei kau Banci apa tadi aku mendengar Perang, hahaha ayo kita berperang" Teriak Orochimaru kesenangan,

"haha Maaf, Tapi aku tidak ingin berperang dulu, Tujuanku hanya 1 Uchiha Sasuke kedudukanmu akan ku ambil" Ucap Naruto lalu menbalikan badannya berniat Pergi,

"Apa kau takut Aniki" Teriak Menma, semua yang mendengar itu terkejut, Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membalikan badannya dan melihat kearah Menma,

"kau jangan Sombong Kyuubi hanya karna kau mempunyai pengikut, Para pengikutmu bukan bonekomu yang harus kau atur, lihatlah mereka apa mereka ingin berperang, kau berbeda denganku Imouto" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi melewati para pengikutnya dan para pengikutnya berjalan mengikutinya ketika Naruto melewati Mereka,

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berjalan dengan kiba dan Shikamaru yang berada di samping nya, sementara di belakangnya banyak pengikutnya yang mengikutinya, Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Kiba yang meminta para pengikutnya untuk mengikuti Mereka jalan, hanya ini yang di katakan Kiba " Kita akan membalas Siswa suna yang telah membuat Bos kita babak belur" Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela Nafas,

Mereka terus berjalan dalam Hening,

"Hei Naruto jadi Menma itu adikmu" Tanya Kiba

"ya dia baru pulang dari paris" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa dia tidak mengikutimu Naruto" Tanya Shikamaru Heran,

"haha Sifatnya bertolak belakang dengan sifatku, bahkan dia mengangap aku sebagai Rival nya hahaha" Ucap Naruto

"tapi dia seram juga dengan mata merah itu hahaha" Ucap kiba sambil tertawa

"Hahaha" "hahahaha" "hahahaha" tawa Naruto dan para pengikutnya,

"Wah wah wah Siapa ini Anak Konoha Gakuen" Teriak Suara dari arah depan, Naruto dan para pengikutnya melihat ke arah depan ke arah Orang yang berbicara itu,

di depan Mereka banyak Siswa Suna memakai baju putih kecoklatan, Naruto memandang datar ke arah Mereka,

"Kalian lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Kau kan yang kami hajar sampai babak belur itu" Teriak Siswa suna yang paling depan,

"Jadi kalian yang menghajar Bos kami" Teriak kiba, Orang yang lalu lalang melihat itu berjalan pergi ada juga yang berlari pergi,

"Hari ini kami akan membuat kalian tidak bisa bangun lagi" Teriak Siswa suna lalu para Siswa suna berlari ke arah Naruto dan para pengikutnya,

"Hei kiba tadi katamu ingin membalas mereka, nah aku mempersilahkan kau memimpin" Ucap Naruto santai,

"Haha Baiklah, Ayo kita balaskan Dendam Bos kita" Teriak Kiba lalu berlari ke arah Siswa Suna, Semua pengikut Naruto mengikutinya, sementara Naruto hanya diam dan melihat seseorang atau lebih tepatnya Siswa Suna yang Diam tidak mengikuti perang itu, Siswa Suna itu Mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bagian matanya mirip seperti panda, memakai baju Siswa suna putih kecoklatan dan mengunakan Payung untuk menahan Teriknya Panas, Siswa Suna itu melihat ke arah Naruto dengan wajah datar lalu melihat lagi para Siswa Suna dan Konoha yang berperang,

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Siswa itu, Gaara yang melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya hanya diam,

"kau Pemimpin Mereka" Tanya Naruto ketika sudah dekat dengan Gaara

"Ya" Balas singkat Gaara

"heh Maaf saja karena perbuatan pengikutmu aku harus bertemu orang yang tak ingin ku temui, maka aku akan melawanmu" Ucap Naruto berjalan santai ke arah Gaara, Gaara melemparkan Payungnya asal,

Naruto melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Gaara, Gaara menghindar dengan cepat dan meninju perut Naruto dengan Cepat, Naruto mundur sambil memegang perutnya yang di tinju gaara,

"Hehe kau hebat" Ucap Naruto lalu kembali menyerang Gaara,

.

.

.

.

sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru Terus menghajar Para Siswa Suna,

Naruto terus menyerang Gaara walaupun serangannya tidak ada yang mengenainya, Naruto melayangkan tinju dari bawah kedagu Gaara, Gaara menghindar dengan mundur lalu menyerang balik kearah Naruto dengan serangan tinju kewajah Naruto

"Buakk" Naruto terkena tinju di wajahnya, namun Naruto masih berdiri gagah walaupun dengan luka di wajahnya,

Naruto berlari lagi kearah gaara dan menyerangnya secara Brutal tapi gaara menghindari serangan Naruto dengan sangat mudah,

"Buakkk" Naruto mundur dan terjatuh ketanah akibat terkena tendangan Gaara,

Naruto berdiri dan melihat Gaara tajam,

"Kau lemah" Ucap Gaara dingin

"Cih" Naruto berlari kearah Gaara dan melompat dengan tinju yang di tarik kebelakang berniat meninju gaara dari Atas,

"Buakkkk" Naruto terlempar ketika terkena Tendangan Gaara di bagian perutnya, Naruto mencoba berdiri walaupun kesusahan, Naruto berdiri Tegak dengan Badan yang bergetar,

"Hosh.. Hosh..." Naruto lalu berlari ke arah Gaara dan melayangkan tendangannya, Gaara dengan mudah menahan tendangan Naruto, Gaara memegang kaki Naruto dan Menendang Perut Naruto lagi,

"Ughh" Gaara melepaskan kaki Naruto dan Mencengkram Bahu Naruto, Gaara melayangkan Tinju keperut Naruto terus menerus, Naruto yang terkena itu hanya Menahan Sakit, Gaara melepaskan tangannya yang berada di Bahu Naruto lalu Menendang bujur kearah Perut Naruto, Naruto terlempar mundur dan terbaring di tanah, Naruto Diam tidak bergerak, Tak lama kemudian Naruto bergerak dengan pelan Naruto mencoba berdiri mengunakan tangannya, walaupun kesusahan Naruto terus mencoba berdiri, Terlihat di mulut Naruto yang mengeluarkan banyak darah, darah yang dari mulut Naruto turun kebawah kebaju Naruto, Naruto berjalan kesusahan kearah Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar,, Baru 2 langkah Naruto berjalan Naruto telah tumbang dan terbaring lagi di tanah ,

Kiba yang sedang melawan para pengikut Gaara melihat ke arah Naruto, "Cih kau kalah Naruto" Guman Kiba terus menghajar asal Para pengikut Gaara,

Terlihat Shikamaru berdiri dengan Nafas yang memburu dan di sekelilingnya banyak Siswa Suna dan Ame bertarung, Shikamaru melihat kearah Naruto dan Gaara,

"Cih" Shikamaru berlari kearah Gaara, Gaara yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar, Shikamaru melompat kearah Gaara dan melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Gaara, Gaara Menghindar kekiri, Tap, Shikamaru Menyentuh Tanah,

"Buakkk" Shikamaru membulatkan Matanya, Terlihat Gaara yang menunduk dengan tangan Gaara yang meninju Perut Shikamaru, Shikamaru mundur sambil memegang perutnya, Shikamaru berlutut tetap memegang Perutnya,

"Uhuk Uhuk" batuk Shikamaru tetap dengan Posisi berlutut,

"Kalian Lemah" Ucap Gaara lalu berjalan kearah Payung yang di lemparkannya, setelah mengambil payungnya Gaara berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru, Naruto, dan para Siswa Suna dan Konoha yang berperang,

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Perang Usai, Terlihat Siswa Konoha yang masih berdiri walaupun sedikit dan Siswa Suna yang terbaring semua di jalan, Shikamaru berjalan kearah Kiba sambil memapah Naruto,

"Hosh,,, Kita Menang" Ucap Pengikut Naruto,

"Gaara Hosh... Pemimpin Suna Hosh... Hebat" Ucap Shikamaru sambil terengah rengah,

"Sebaiknya Hosh... Kita pergi Hosh..." Balas kiba

.

.

.

Para pengikut Naruto mulai berdiri ada juga yang di bantu berdiri

"Ayo kita pulang kerumah masing masing" Ucap Kiba,

"Baik" "baik Kiba-san" Balas para pengikut Naruto

"Aku akan membawa Naruto pulang kerumahnya" Ucap Shikamaru, sambil berjalan kearah depan

"Aku ikut" Balas Kiba lalu berjalan mengikuti Shikamaru,

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau tentang Gaara" Tanya Shikamaru sambil memapah Naruto dan berjalan di jalan,

"Sedikit, dari yang kudengar hanya sedikit orang yang dapat mengalahkannya" Balas kiba,

"bahkan Gaara tidak mendapatkan luka saat melawan Naruto, Tinjunya sangat kuat" Ucap Shikamaru masih membayangkan Tinjuan Gaara yang mengenai perutnya itu

"heh yang kudengar Raikage, Pein, Yahiko" hanya mereka yang pernah melawan Gaara, dan dari mereka hanya 2 orang yang pernah menang melawan Gaara" Ucap Kiba

"maksudmu" tanya Shikamaru

"Yahiko, pein, Siswa Ame, Mereka pernah melawan Gaara dan Mereka menang melawannya" jawab Kiba

"Begitu" guman Shikamaru,

"Kita sampai" Ucap Shikamaru ketika sudah sampai di rumah Naruto, Terlihat sebuah Rumah yang sangat besar,

Shikamaru dan Kiba berjalan Masuk kearah pintu, Mereka berhenti ketika sudah sampai di pintu,

"Ting Tong..." suara Bel Rumah,

"sebentar" balas sebuah suara dari dalam Rumah besar itu,

"Clekk" pintu di buka dan terlihat seorang Gadis berambut kuning di kuncir 2 panjang mempunyai mata biru memakai Baju putih panjang dengan lengan pendek dan Celana Hitam Pendek sepaha,

Shikamaru dan Kiba diam melihat Wanita itu, hingga sebuah teriakan mengembalikan kesadaran mereka

"Kyaaaa Nii-san apa yang Terjadi, Hei kalian Bangsat apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Nii-sanku, Aku tidak akan memaafkan Kalian" Teriak Naruto berniat menghajar Shikamaru dan Kiba,

"T-tunggu, B-bukan K-kami Y-yang M-melakukan ini" Ucap Kiba terbata bata

"Siapa yang melakukan ini, katakan padaku atau akan kusuruh Tou-san untuk membunuh kalian" Ucap Naruko marah, Kiba dan Shikamaru saling pandang,

Shikamaru lalu mendorong Naruto kearah Naruko membuat Naruko jatuh dengan Naruto yang menimpanya, sementara sang Pelaku sudah berlari kabur meninggalkan Naruto yang Menimpa Naruko, Wajah Naruko memerah,

"Iruka Oji-San" Teriak Naruko, lalu datang Iruka, Iruka yang melihat Naruto yang menimpa Naruko dengan Cepat membantu Naruto bangun,

"Iruka Oji-san bawa Nii-san kekamarku" Ucap Naruko setelah bangun dengan wajah merah

"Baiklah Naruko-sama" Balas Iruka lalu membawa Naruto kekamar Naruko

Setelah sampai di kamar Naruko Iruka langsung meletakan Naruto di Kasur empuk milik Naruko

"Iruka Oji-san kau boleh keluar" Ucap Naruko, Iruka yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan berpamitan dengan Naruko dan berjalan Keluar dari kamar Naruko, terlihat di kamar Naruko terdapat 1 Lemari pakaian, 1 Kasur super besar, dan Meja belajar yang terdapat banyak buku, dinding yang di warnai Orange

Setelah Iruka keluar dari kamar Naruko. Naruko duduk di kasur samping Naruto sambil melihat wajah terluka Naruto

"Nii-san kau tampan walaupun dengan luka di wajahmu" Guman Naruko dengan Rona merah di pipinya, Naruko langsung berdiri dan berjalan pelan kearah Meja belajar, setelah sampai di meja belajar itu Naruko membuka laci yang berada di meja belajar itu, di dalam laci itu terdapat banyak barang, Naruko mengambil P3K untuk mengobati wajah Naruto yang terluka,

Naruko berjalan kearah Naruto dengan P3K di tangannya, Naruko duduk di pingir kasur tempat di samping Naruto, Naruko mulai mengobati wajah Naruto,

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruko sudah mengobati luka di wajah Naruto, Naruko diam sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang tidur dengan tenang, Naruko mendekati wajah, Naruko memejamkan matanya ketika Naruko sudah dekat dengan wajah Naruto,

"Cup" Bibir bertemu bibir, Naruko diam dengan posisi seperti itu,

"Clekk"

"Naruko-Chan Okaa-san Ing-" Kushina menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Naruko yang mencium Naruto, sementara Naruko dengan cepat melepaskan Ciumannya dan melihat Kushina tajam,

"Ah sepertinya aku salah masuk kamar" Ucap Kushina dengan nada tanpa bersalah lalu Menutup pintu, tak Lama kemudian terdengarlah Teriakan Naruko yang bergema di Rumah Besar itu

"Ughh" Guman Naruto tak jelas ketika mendengar Teriakan Naruko,

"Nii-san" Ucap Naruko ketika melihat Naruto bergerak, Naruto yang mendengar Suara itu Membuka matanya dan terlihatlah Naruko yang melihatnya dengan wajah Khawatit dan wajah merah,

"Heh kenapa wajahmu, Kenapa aku ada di kamarmu" Tanya Naruto sambil mencoba bangun dari kasur super besar Naruko dengan kesusahan, Naruko yang melihat Naruto mencoba bangun membantunya,

"Tadi Nii-san terluka jadi aku bawa saja kekamarku untuk mengobati Nii-san, Nah Nii-san jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi" Ucap Naruko, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya Menghela Nafas,

"lain x akanku jelaskan, aku ingin tidur" Ucap Naruto lalu turun dari kasur Naruko dan berjalan pelan kearah pintu,

"Nii-san kenapa tidak tidur saja di kamar Naruko" Tanya Naruko penuh Harap, Naruto berhenti dan melihat kearah Naruko,

"kita ini sudah besar Naruko, aku tidak mungkin tidur di kamarmu, jika Kaa-san melihat itu aku pasti akan Tamat" Ucap Naruto sedikit bercanda dan melanjutkan jalannya, Naruko yang mendengar itu sedikit kecewa, Naruko lalu membaringkan dirinya di kasur empuknya itu,

"Nii-san sepertinya aku menyukaimu" Guman Naruko sambil tersenyum manis,

* * *

Yosh gomen pendek,

Chapter depan Spesial,

Judul : In Love With Life Saving Bets

Chapter depan Naruto akan melawan Geng Yakuza Musuh Minato dan Menyelamatkan Hinata Yang di jadikan Sandra oleh Yakuza musuh minato, Chapter depan akan ada pembunuhan,

Waktunya untuk balas Reviews

Guest

gak rela sebener'a lihat naruto sama fuu,,  
tapi aku suka sih lihat bad naru,,,  
jangan sampek naru samu fuu,,,  
tetap semangat ya author,,  
jangan lama": Tenang Saja Tetap NH kok

Ninja

Kren...  
Lemon ma Hinata ny kpn kk thor? :D : Ujung ChapteR Mungkin

YonaNobunaga

Sprtinya ada msalah yg cukup complex dsini.  
Aku kira msalahnya sderhana.  
Yaitu Hinata & Sasuke mnghianati naru.  
Tp sprtinya ada alasan d balik pnghianatan itu.  
Dan prkataan hiashi tadi apa sbnarnya?  
Ada prjanjian apa antara hiashi & minato?  
apa itu yg mmbuat naru brkata kasar pda minato.  
Untuk lemon-nya. Masih kurangg... Hehe  
Dan d adegan lemon-nya trlalu bnyak kata 'fuu'  
Mungkin untuk pngungkapn 'payudara fuu' & 'vagina fuu'  
Bisa d gnti dgn 'payudaranya' & 'vaginanya'  
Sama aja sih. Haha tp cuma saran.: Soal HinaSasu menghianati Naruto mungkin Masih lama terungkap, penjanjian hiashi dan minato Chapter depan atau selanjut Chapter akan terungkap, soal kata kata fuu, saya susah jelasinya, hehehheheheheheh

antoni yamada

lanjut terus Dark san  
dan kenapa agak ngantung ya!  
hehehe  
kalau boleh request masukkan menma ke kelompok naruto dong?  
terima kasih: sepertinya tidak, menma menganggap Naruto sebagai Rival, menma akan berusaha membuat dia hebat dimata naruto,

Matyus AgusTin

chap 6 tambah keren .

lemonnya juga oke .

haremnya di tambah ya thor . (Hinata , shion , sara , fuu , koyuki , mei , konan )

biar seruu , pesti ntar banyak yg review .

khukhukhukhu (#pervert smile): Harem Naruto mungkin gak akan di tambah, MUNGKIN, Berarti bisa saja nambah

Naruna hyuuzu namikaze

Sebenarnya apa janji hiashi dan minato author-san ?  
Lalu apa alasan hinata menduakan naruto waktu itu ?  
Dan kenapa juga sasuke mau...  
Aku penasaran dgn jln critanya..  
Jdi kumohon jgn update lama* XD: janji itu akan terungkap 1 chapter atau 2 chapter lagi, soal hinata menduakan naruto mungkin masih lama,

Thanks yo udh Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Special Chapter

In Love With Life saving Bets (Part 1)

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Romance &

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x Hinata

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Berandalan Gila Bertarung, Menghilang Selama 4 tahun, Lalu Kembali Kekota Kelahirannya Untuk Menguasai Sekolah Konoha Gakuen, Sekolah Tempat Para Berandalan Dan Kisah Cinta Yang Rumit, Bagaimana Kah Perjalanan Naruto Untuk Menguasai Konoha Gakuen

* * *

Hari yang indah di Kota Tokyo, terlihat di sebuah kamar yang lumayan besar, di kamar itu terdapat lemari pakaian, 1 kasur lumayan besar, dan lantai yang penuh baju baju kotor, terlihat di kasur terbaring seorang Pemuda, Pemuda itu mempunyai Rambut kuning mencuat keatas, memakai baju hitam dan celana Hitam, Pemuda itu ialah tokoh Utama kita Namikaze Naruto,

"Tok...Tok...Tok..." suara ketukan dari luar kamar Naruto, Naruto membuka matanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu,

"Nii-san apa sudah bangun" Ucap suara manis dari luar kamar, Naruto bangun dan mencoba turun dari Kasur,

"Nii-san apa sudah bangun" Ucap Suara manis itu

Naruto menghiraukan Ucapan Adiknya itu dan berjalan kekamar Mandi yang berada di kamar itu tak lupa mengambil handuk,

"Nii-san aku masuk ya" Ucap Naruko,

"Clekk" Suara pintu di buka, Naruko diam sambil melihat kearah Kamar,

"Nii-san sepertinya sudah bangun" Guman Naruko sambil masuk kekamar Naruto

"Kamar Nii-san Kotor, Sebaiknya aku membersihkannya" Guman Naruko lagi sambil tersenyum,

"Clekk" suara pintu kamar mandi di buka, Naruko yang tengah membersihkan kamar Naruto melihat kearah Suara itu, wajah Naruko memerah ketika melihat Naruto yang tidak mengunakan apa apa hanya mengunakan Handuk untuk menutupi Bagian Bawah, Naruto keluar Dari kamar mandi dan berjalan kearah Naruko,

"N-nii-san" guman Naruko,

"Keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin menganti baju" Ucap Naruto dingin,

"I-iya" Balas Naruko sambil berjalan pelan kearah pintu sesekali melihat Naruto, Setelah keluar dari kamar Naruto, Naruko tersenyum,  
"Nii-san Keren" Guman Naruko sambil tersenyum manis

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pintu Naruto di buka terlihatlah Naruto yang telah memakai Baju Konoha Gakuen dengan Rantai yang mengantung di celana bagian kirinya dan Jaket sedada yang dibuka, Naruto diam sambil melihat Naruko yang berada di depannya,

"kenapa kau disini, apa kau tidak sekolah" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat Naruko heran,

Naruko yang mendengar ucapan Naruto terkejut,

"B-benar aku harus sekolah" Ucap Naruko lalu berlari kearah kamarnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengeleng gelengkan kepalannya, Naruto berjalan turun dari tangga menuju ruang makan,

Setelah sampai di ruang makan Naruto langsung duduk di kursi yang telah di siapkan, terlihat di ruang makan yang sudah tersedia bermacam macam makanan, dan di ruang makan terdapat Kushina, Minato, Iruka, dan Menma yang sedang makan,

"Naruto, Nanti malam aku ingin kau ikut denganku untuk bertemu para ketua Yakuza" Ucap Minato sambil melihat kearah Naruto,

"untuk apa aku kesana" tanya Naruto sambil mengambil makanan yang berada di meja makan,

"aku saja tou-san, untuk apa Naruto ikut tou-san dia hanya akan mengacau" Ucap Menma tak terima ketika mendengar Naruto yang akan di ajak bertemu para ketua Yakuza,

"Menma kau belum siap, Naruto bukankah kau ingin mengantikanku, jika kau ingin mengantikanku kau harus bertemu para ketua Yakuza" Ucap Minato,

"baiklah, semoga saja para Pria tua bangka yang sama sepertimu tidak merepotkanku" Ucap Naruto santai, Minato hanya menghela Nafas

"Naruto jaga bicaramu" ucap Kushina sedikit emosi ketika mendengar Naruto mengejek Minato,

"umhh" balas Naruto sambil makan,

"Ohayo minna" Ucap Naruko ketika sampai di meja makan, Terlihat Naruko yang memakai baju putih dan rok hitam dan di lehernya terikat Kain berwarna merah,

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Naruko" tanya Kushina di meja makan, sementara yang lain nya menghiraukan nya,

"I-itu" Ucap Naruko sambil menunduk dengan Rona merah di pipinya, Kushina yang tau apa yang terjadi hanya menghela Nafas,

"duduklah ayo kita makan" Ucap Kushina,

"Aku selesai" Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri, Naruko yang melihat Naruto berdiri mengikutinya berdiri,

"A-aku makan di sekolah saja" Ucap Naruko, Naruto berjalan keluar, Naruko yang melihat Naruto berjalan keluar ingin mengikutinya tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya

"tidak, Nanti kau sakit" Ucap Kushina, Naruko melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai jauh,

"tidak apa apa" Balas Naruko tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya lalu berlari keluar,

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini sedang berada di jalan menuju Konoha Gakuen dan Naruko yang berada di kirinya,

"Anu Nii-san apa sudah punya pacar" Tanya Naruko sambil menunduk dengan Rona merah di pipinya,

"belum, Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah Naruko yang berjalan di sampingnya,

"A-anu S-sebenarnya N-naruko M-me-"

"Yo Naruto" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah depan, Naruko menghentikan ucapannya ketika mendengar Teriakan itu, Naruto dan Naruko melihat keasal Teriakan

terlihat sang pelaku mempunyai Rambut coklat berantakan mempunyai Tato segitiga di masing masing pipinya memakai baju Konoha Gakuen,

"Yo" Balas Naruto sambil mengangkat tangannya, Pemuda yang berteriak itu berlari kearah Naruto,

"Hei Naruto apa dia adikmu" tanya kiba ketika sampai di depan Naruto

"begitulah" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan melewati kiba, kiba yang di lewati lalu berjalan di samping Naruto,

"Hei siapa Namamu" Tanya Kiba kepada Naruko,

"Bukan Urusanmu Baka" ucap Naruko marah,

"kenapa kau galak sekali sih" Ucap Kiba

"Anu Nii-san aku duluannya" Ucap Naruto menghiraukan ucapan Kiba, lalu berjalan kedepan,

"Naruto, adikmu galak sekali" ucap kiba,

"ya sama seperti ibuku" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan kedepan,

"aku heran bagaimana kau bisa betah 1 atap dengan Adikmu itu" tanya kiba, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum geli,

"aku tidak tau" Balas Naruto, Naruto berhenti dan melihat kearah depan dengan datar, kiba juga berhenti dan melihat kearah depan dengan pandangan Bosan, di depan Naruto dan kiba berdiri Hinata dan Sakura yang memakai baju Konoha High School, Hinata melihat kearah Naruto terlihat di wajahnya yang terkejut,

Naruto berjalan kearah Hinata di ikuti kiba di belakangnya, Naruto terus berjalan hingga melewati Hinata

"Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata dengan suara sedih, Naruto berhenti tanpa membalikan badannya,

"Gomen" Ucap Hinata pelan, Naruto melanjutkan jalannya lagi,

"Naruto" Ucap Sakura yang dari tadi diam melihat Naruto, Naruto berhenti lagi,

"Naruto, maafkanlah Hina-chan, dia sudah meminta Maaf Naruto" Ucap Sakura sementara Hinata hanya diam dan menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar menahan Tangis, Naruto melanjutkan jalannya Lagi,

"NARUTO, Kau bukan Pria Sejati yang membuat Wanita Menangis" Teriak Sakura Marah, Naruto diam, Naruto membalikan Badannya dan melihat Sakura tajam,

"Bagaimana jika kau jadi aku, bagaimana kalau sih Brengsek itu di ambil oleh Sahabatmu apa yang akan kau lakukan, apa kau merasakan sakit" Ucap Naruto dengan suara dingin, Sakura diam mendengar ucapan Naruto,

"wanita yang kucintai Menghianatiku dengan Sahabatku, apa kau tau perasaanku saat itu, apa aku salah jika aku tidak mau melihat wanita yang telah melukaiku, apa aku salah, JAWAP AKU SAKURA" Teriak Naruto di kalimat terakhir, Sakura Diam, sementara Hinata sudah menangis mendengar ucapan Naruto, Naruto lalu berjalan kembali di ikuti kiba yang hanya diam mendengarkan,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di Klub Inuzuka sementara kiba sudah entah kemana Larinya, Naruto duduk diam di kursi yang telah di sediakan dengan mata kosong melihat cangkir bir dengan isi bir setengah,

"Naruto-kun" Panggil suara manis dari belakang Naruto, Naruto hanya diam, orang yang memanggil Naruto mendekati Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang, Naruto hanya diam,

"Naruto-kun ayo kita bermain" Ucap suara manis di belakang punggung Naruto, Naruto dapat melihat rambut kuning panjang di karenakan kepala gadis itu menyandar di bahu belakangnya,

"Shion jangan nganggu aku" Guman Naruto pelan sehingga membuat wanita yang memeluk Naruto tidak dapat mendengar

"Apa katamu Naruto-kun" Tanya Shion masih memeluk Naruto, Naruto mengengam tangan kanan Shion mengunakan tangan kanannya,

"Shion, aku sedang tidak Mood untuk ini, kau tau bukan aku sifatku akan berubah jika aku sedang tidak Mood" Guman Naruto pelan tapi masih dapat di dengar Shion, Shion melepaskan pelukannya lalu duduk fi kursi samping Naruto,

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kejadian itu, karena Wanita itu kau hampir membunuh Senior kita" Ucap Shion dengan nada serius tidak lagi dengan nada mengoda, Naruto hanya diam tidak berniat membalas ucapan Shion,

"Naruto" Panggil Shion tanpa embel embel Kun,

"aku tau kau tidak bisa melupakan wanita Hyuuga itu, tapi beri aku satu kesempatan Naruto untuk membuktikan kalau aku benar benar mencintaimu seperti kita sekolah dulu" Ucap Shion, Naruto hanya diam sambil menunduk,

"Maaf" Ucap Naruto, Shion yang mendengar itu hanya diam,

"Maaf Shion, Hatiku telah beku saat kejadian itu" Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Shion, shion hanya diam dari mata kanannya muncul setetes air, Shion mengelap setetes air itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,

.

.

.

.

.

.

malam menjelang Naruto kini bersama Minato berada di sebuah Gudang yang lumayan besar dan di tengah gudang itu terdapat meja bulat yang lumayan besar, dan sekeliling meja itu terdapat kursi, Minato duduk di salah satu kursi sementara Naruto berdiri di samping Minato, dan di kursi yang telah di sediakan sudah duduk beberapa orang,

"sepertinya kau membawa sesuatu yang menarik he Minato" Ucap Pria tua mempunyai keriput di bagian matanya memakai Jas hitam dengan dasi dan celana hitam,

"hahaha Hiruzen-san, ini anakku" Ucap Minato sambil melirik Naruto yang hanya diam,

"oh dia anakmu, hahaha anakmu sudah besar Minato" Ucap Hiruzen sambil tertawa renyah,

tak lama kemudian datang beberapa orang, di antara mereka ada ada seorang pria paru baya yang lumayan tua memiliki rambut hitam panjang mirip wanita, memakai jas putih dengan celana putih dan di kawal 2 bodyguard, dan seorang pria paru baya mempunyai rambut hitam panjang mirip seperti rambut beruang memakai baju hitam dengan kemeja hitam yang di buka memakai celana hitam,

Mereka semua duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan minus para bodyguard dan Naruto yang hanya berdiri,

"Ah minato kau mempunyai bodyguard baru" Tanya pria paru baya berambut hitam panjang,

"Hahaha Hashirama-san dia adalah anakku" Ucap Minato sambil tertawa,

"D-dia anakmu, Apa dia Naruto" tanya Hashirama

"Naruto Sapa Oji-samamu itu" Ucap Minato sambil melihat Naruto,

Naruto melihat datar kearah Hashirama,

"Kau Hashirama Senju Oji-Samaku" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah Datar,

"hahaha aku kira kau sudah lupa denganku Naruto, dulu kau masih sangat kecil ketika bertemu denganku, sekarang kau sudah sangat besar Hahaha" Ucap Hashirama sambil tertawa pelan,

"apa kau ingat denganku Bocah" Ucap pria berambut beruang di samping Hashirama, Naruto melihat kearahnya,

"Madara Uchiha" Tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin,

"Maaf Madara-sama atas ketidak sopanan anakku ini" Maaf Minato kepada Madara,

"Hahaha jangan terlalu Formal denganku minato, Naruto adalah sababat Keponakanku jadi tidak apa apa" Ucap Madara

"Jadi bisa kita mulai Rapat ini, atau sebaiknya kita reuni keluarga saja" Ucap sebuah suara dengan Nada Sinis kepada Mereka yang berada di ruangan itu, semua yang berada di ruangan itu melihat kearah suara, terlihat duduk seorang Pemuda sekitar umur 18 tahun mempunyai Rambut merah yang lumayan pendek turun kebawah, dengan mata merah bagian kanan dan mata kuning di bagian kiri, memakai kemeja biru dengan lapisan putih nenakai celana putih panjang,

"Takeshi benar, sebaiknya kita mulai saja rapat ini, aku ada janji dengan cucu ku konohamaru untuk berjalan jalan dengannya" Ucap Hiruzen,

"Baiklah, kalian semua keluarlah" Ucap Hashirama, Para bodyguard langsung berjalan keluar, Naruto melihat kearah Takeshi dengan wajah datar, Takeshi juga melihat kearah Naruto tajam, Naruto memutuskan pandangannya dengan Takeshi lalu berjalan keluar kearah pintu,

.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian pintu gedung di buka dan Keluar para pemimpin Yakuza, Naruto diam sambil menunggu Minato,

"Naruto kapan kapan pergilah kerumahku" Ucap Hashirama setelah keluar,

"aku tidak janji" balas Naruto, Hashirama yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi dengan bodyguard yang berada di belakangnya,

Naruto diam sambil menunggu Minato keluar, Takeshi keluar dari pintu itu, Naruto melihat kearahnya dengan datar, sementara Takeshi melihat Naruto tajam,

"Apa yang kau lihat" Ucap Takeshi keras sambil melihat Naruto tajam, Naruto melihat kearahnya dengan datar,

"aku melihatmu, Kenapa apa kau tidak suka" Balas Naruto dengan suara dingin dan tenang,

Takeshi yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya diam tanpa rasa takut,

"Hentikan Takeshi-kun" Ucap suara tenang dari arah pintu gedung, Takeshi dan Naruto melihat kearah pintu, di pintu berdiri Minato dengan tenang,

"Cih" Takeshi berjalan pergi, Minato berjalan kearah Naruto,

"Ayo pulang" ucap minato lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, Naruto berjalan menyusulnya

"Siapa dia, apa dia seorang Yakuza" Tanya Naruto di samping Minato,

"maksudmu Takeshi" Tanya minato sambil melihat Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk tanda iya,

"dia bukan seorang Yakuza, ayahnya adalah Yakuza Sahabat ayah, tapi kini ayahnya telah meninggal karena di bunuh, dia ingin mengantikan posisi ayahnya tapi di tolak oleh Hashirama-san dan Madara-san karena dia belum siap, dia di jadikan seorang Ganster bisa di bilang dia adalah Preman jalanan, sebenarnya dia tidak boleh ikut rapat, tapi harus ada orang yang mengantikan posisi ayahnya, maka saat Rapat dia akan ikut" Ucap Minato panjang lebar,

"Aku mengerti" Balas Naruto,

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Kota jepang, Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning mempunyai mata biru Shapirre memakai baju Konoha gakuen sedang berjalan, dan di sampingnya berjalan seorang Gadis berambut kuning mempunyai mata biru memakai baju Konoha High School, mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko

Mereka berjalan sambil berbicara atau tepatnya sang Narukolah yang berbicara sementara Naruto hanya membalas sebisanya,

"Hei Naruto-nii apa kau tau Kalau Menma-Nii selalu jahat dengan Naruko saat berada di paris" Ucap sang gadis dengan suara lembut,

sementara sang Pria hanya mengangguk tidak jelas,

"T-tolong" Teriak sebuah suara dari arah Gang yang di lewati Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Naruko,

"Nii-san" Ucap Naruko, Naruto berjalan masuk kedalam gang di ikuti Naruko, Naruto berhenti dan mengepalkan tangannya, terlihat di depannya kini 4 Pria paru baya sedang menarik tangan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang mempunyai mata putih memakai baju Konoha High School

"HINATA" Teriak Naruko, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dengan tangan yang di kepal, 4 Pria paru baya yang mendengar Teriakan Naruko melihat kearah Naruto dan Naruko,

"Hei kalian anak kecil sebaiknya jangan ikut Campur" Ucap salah satu pria paru baya itu,

"Naruto-kun" Guman gadis yang bernama Hinata dengan air mata yang menetes di matannya,

"Lepaskan Gadis itu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk,

"Hah apa aku tidak salah dengar" Ucap salah pria paru baya dengan Nada mengejek,

"Kubilang LEPASKAN GADIS ITU" Teriak Naruto Marah sambil mengangkat kepalanya,  
Naruto berlari kearah 4 Pria paru baya itu, 4 pria paru baya itu melakukan hal yang sama,  
"Nii-san" Teriak Naruko, Naruto menghiraukan Teriakan Naruko, hanya 1 di kepala Naruto yaitu membunuh 4 Pria paru baya itu,

"Buakkk" Naruto meninju Pria paru baya yang berniat meninjunya membuat pria paru baya itu terlempar mundur, Naruto melakukan tendangan kearah kanan,

"Buakkk" Pria paru baya yang terkena tendangan Naruto terlempar, Naruto lalu berlari kearah 2 Pria paru baya yang masih berlari kearahnya, Naruto melakukan tendagan memutar kearah kepala 2 Pria paru baya itu, Pria paru baya yang berada di bagian kanan menunduk sedangkan yang berada di bagian kanan terkena terdangan memutar Naruto membuat pria paru baya itu terlempar dan mengeluarkan darah dari bagian mulut dan hidungnya, Pria paru baya yang menunduk itu berdiri tegak dan mengarahkan tinjunya kearah perut Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak sempat menghindar membuat Naruto terkena tinju di bagian Perutnya,

"Nii-san" Teriak Naruko khawatir, Naruto yang terkena tinju itu mundur beberapa langkah sambil melihat tajam kearah Pria yang meninjunya itu, Naruto lalu berlari kearah Pria paru baya itu menghiraukan rasa sakit di perutnya, pria paru baya itu mengarahkan tinjunya kewajah Naruto. Naruto menunduk sambil melakukan tinjuan keatas,

"Buakkk" Pria paru baya itu terlempar keatas dengan dagu yang terkena tinju Naruto, 2 Pria paru yang sudah berdiri berlari kearah Naruto untuk menyerangnya, Naruto melihat kearah Mereka, Pria pertama berlompat kearah Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Naruto, Naruto menghindar dengan melangkah kekiri, setelah pria itu mendarat di tanah, Naruto melakukan tendangan mengunakan Siku kakinya kearah Perut pria itu,

"Buakkk"

"Kyaaaaa" teriak Naruko ketakutan ketika melihat Pria itu memuntahkan Darah dari mulutnya, Naruto memegang kepala Pria itu lalu menarik Rambutnya keatas, Naruto meninju wajah Pria itu, membuat pria itu mundur dengan beberapa Rambut yang lepas dari kepalannya, Naruto lalu menendang Pria kedua yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang dengan tendangan memutar, membuat pria itu terlempar mundur dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya,

Naruto melihat sekeliling terlihat 4 pria paru baya itu terbaring tak berdaya di bawah, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Pria paru baya yang paling dekat dengannya, Naruto berhenti ketika jaraknya tinggal 1 langkah dengan pria itu,

"S-siapa K-kau" Ucap Pria paru baya itu,

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, jika kau tidak puas Cari aku" Ucap Naruto,

"N-namikaze N-naruto B-bosku A-akan M-membalaskan P-penghinaan I-ini B-berhati H-hatilah" Ucap pria itu lagi dengan kesusahan,

"aku menantikan itu" Balas Naruto, Tanpa belas kasihan Naruto menginjak kepala Pria itu lalu menendangnya, Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Pria paru baya yang lain yang paling dekat dengannya

"N-niisan Hentikan" Teriak Naruko mencoba menghentikan Naruto, Naruto terus berjalan menghiraukan Teriakan Naruko,

"Greeepp" Naruto merasakan seseorang memeluknya,

"Hisk... H-hentikan Hisk... Nii-san Hisk... Aku Hisk... Takut" Guman Naruko yang memeluk Naruto sambil menangis, Naruto diam,

"Naruko" Ucap Naruto, Naruko hanya diam tidak membalas panggilan Naruto,

"Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Naruto lagi, Naruko yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk tetap memeluk Naruto dari belakang,

Naruko mulai melepaskan pelukan Naruto dengan pelan, Naruto membalikan badannya  
"Nii-san" ucap Naruko,

"ayo kita pergi Naruko" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan melewati Naruko, Naruko yang di lewati hanya diam, Naruko lalu berlari kearah Hinata yang masih terduduk di bawah dengan air mata yang menetes di matanya,

"Ayo Hinata-chan kita pergi" Ucap Naruko sambil mencoba membantu Hinata berdiri, Hinata hanya mengangguk tetap menangis,

* * *

reviews yo


End file.
